Miraculous Revenge
by Sergaku
Summary: A threat from the past comes to try and take Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous. Who is this mysterious villain and how did they get a Miraculous of their own? Will Marinette finally get with Adrien, or will she fall for the Cat? Will Adrien conquer his quest to win Ladybug's heart? Or has Marinette finally won his heart? Only original characters belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hello this is the first fanfiction that I have written since I was a Sophomore in high school. Just to warn you there will be some mature themes in this. I am an adult who doesn't like to write for children. These mature themes will include Strong Cursing, Suggestive Themes, Extreme Violence, And a bit of self-harm out there. I say Suggestive Themes cause for some reason it is fun to pick on teenagers becoming adults and their total awkwardness, but no full on sexual stuff. I have asked the wonderful wonderful french fry gallery to make me a portrait of a character that will be appearing in this fic. *As of my putting this up it is not here. Will delete this when it is*Her link to her Tumblr is here french-fry-gallery. Follow her please. Her art is amazing. I do not plan to make a sequel unless asked and if that option is viable. Please do not tell me to fix the name of Cat to Chat. I am an American. It is Cat Noir here. So I am gonna call him that. Keep any negativity out and keep the good vibes in. That doesn't mean constructive criticism isn't wanted! Please give me some time to do so. With that Enjoy.**

Marinette felt like a million euros, and she couldn't wait for school today. Her body though felt exhausted. She groaned as she laid in her bed, face planted in her pillow and rear end in the air. Tikki flew up and slid down her back like a slide, colliding into the tangled black hair of her chosen.

"Tikki, you can't just pull a Flintstones on my back every time I lay like this." The girl said through subtle laughs.

"Sorry Marinette, I can't help it. It is too much fun." The red Kwami giggled as she crawled through her hair and sat on top of her head. She caught a whiff of a peanut butter chip cookie and zoomed toward it.

Tikki was one of the bestest friends Marinette could ever ask for. Tikki was known as a Kwami, a literal god who had the power of creation flowing through her body. The small red creature with three black spots on her head let Marinette become the hero Ladybug by going into the earrings she called the Ladybug Miraculous.

However, she was nothing without her partner, Cat Noir. Her goal was to stop the evil Hawkmoth from taking their Miraculous and making a wish with terrible consequences. When she was chosen by Master Fu 3 years ago to be a superhero, she felt like she couldn't do the job. Being Ladybug was a mighty responsibility and she didn't know if she could handle it. After spending time with Tikki, and her partner/superhero best friend Cat Noir, she felt like she could tackle the world.

Marinette sat up in her bed and placed a hand on her chin. "I really need to do something as thanks for the Cat. Our hero anniversary is coming up and I need to do something special for him. That handsome cat is always doing something for me." She jumped down off her bed and began walking to her dresser as she froze.

"What did I just say? Handsome? Why did I think that?"

She shook her head and slapped her cheeks gently. She had to get that thought out of her head, and all the other ones that came with it. She blamed teenage hormones. She quickly went to her computer and looks at the custom background of Adrien, staring at it lovingly as she stared at his beach day photo.

"Marinette you really need to control your dreams. Last night you woke me up when you kept saying Adrien's name...and something about needing more grapes and moving a fan faster. Honestly, you need to keep your Adrien harem under wraps or you mi-"

"ALRIGHT TIKKI, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Marinette pushed her finger to the mouth of the small god. Her face was completely red. To say that she was embarrassed was an understatement. Tikki talking about her…. Adrien Dreams was not something she was fond of being talked about. So she lucid dreams about Adrien.

"Marinette, are you ok up there?" Sabine called from the bottom of the stairs, leading to the trapdoor of her room.

"Um- everything is just peachy mom! Just… talking to my… purse." She paused for a second before she could hear her mom muttering and walking away. She let out a sigh of relief as the Kwami laughed. Mari just groaned and grabbed the clothes that she had designed her self for the day and got dressed. No matter what she designed she loved her main outfit. She was so happy with how the floral design came out on the shirt.

Tikki, speaking of Adrien, today is finally the day. Today I am going to tell him how I feel. We have gotten so close to each other this last year. We were able to spend time together alone. Especially when we got Luka and Kagami to go on a date last week. That was when I made up my mind." Though most of what she said was muffled because she was brushing her teeth.

Marinette spits out the water after rinsing her mouth and grabbed a small letter off her desk. She kissed the envelope and slid it inside her purse. Her phone rang. Alya was calling her. She answered her phone in a sing-song voice.

"Hello, my best friend~"

"Girl, you overslept again! You have ten minutes until you are late for class and you can't talk to Adrien before lunch!"

Marinette looked at her phone, panicked and grabbed her book bag. Tikki quickly flew into her purse as she quickly put her hair into pigtails and gave her self finger guns. She felt weird doing that and ran out of the bakery. Grabbing two croissants, one for her and one for Alya, she dashed across the street, running into her best friend. Alya Cesaire, her civilian best friend, besides Tikki, and operator of the Ladyblog. The brunette looked at Marinette and took one of the croissants. Smiling as she took a bite.

"You literally live 2 minutes from the school. You can't always be late. But never mind that now. Adrien is here~" Alya turned the designer around and made her look at the tall, blonde teenager.

Adrien Agreste, the absolute love of her life. He was the most popular teen in the entirety of Paris. Not only was he the son of the world-famous designer, Gabriel Agreste, he was also a pristine model who was just the best. When she fell for him, she had no idea of his status at first. She thought he was just a stuck up person like Chloe, who lately has been super nice for some reason. She loved how caring, passionate, and brave he was, just one of the best people around. Even if he was a giant dork.

"So you going to go talk to him or do I have to do all the work like always?" Alya said with a small laugh. She nudged her shoulder against Marienette's.

"Actually," The designer suddenly had a smug look on her face. "Yes. Yes, I am. The days of Marinette Dupain-Cheng being nervous are over!"

Alya looked at Marinette with wide a look of surprise. This was the exact look that she was hoping for. So much so that she pulled out her phone and took a selfie of the future journalist before the look went away.

Alya shook her head and grabbed her friend by the shoulders and shook her, yelling louder than she should have. "OH MY GOSH, YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG WE HAVE BEEN WAITING!"

Marinette had an inquisitive look on her face as she blinked a few times. "Um, who exactly is we?"

"Oh, you know. Nino, Rose, Kim, literally everyone in this school! I have told you for years to go and talk to him and you never have. I mean there was that time at the wax museum but we don't talk about that."

"Oh come on. Don't exaggerate. Not everyone has been wanting this….right?" She tilted her head as she said this.

"Yes! Pluuuussss I am pretty sure that some pretty blond has eyes their eyes on you too~" Alya wiggled her eyebrows as she got closer to Marinette's face.

Marinette blushed as she looked away. "Don't get me wrong Chloe is cute but I don't like her that way. I mean there was that one time during spin the bottle but..."

"What?! No you dolt. I mean Adrien. Wait, you played spin the bottle with Chloe and kissed her?" Alya stuck her tongue out and pointed her finger to her mouth, making a gagging noise.

"Adrien invited me! It was Adrien, Chloe, and a few models Adrien worked with. I spun the bottle and it landed on Chloe. Though she lingered far more than I thought she would. But I almost kissed Adrien...stupid akuma ruining my kiss." Marinette puffed her cheeks out in anger after letting out a small huff. Alya just laughed at this. This girl was too adorable for her own good.

"Look, you have to go approach him soon bef-" Then the warning bell rang. The two girls groaned as they walked up the steps to the school.

Nino was waiting at the stairs leading to the second floor, headphones on and playing with his phone. He had to be the sweetest boy that Alya could date. Self-proclaimed DJ to the "Adrienette wedding" as he loved to call it. He was honestly super talented when it came to music. Getting a small online presence after premiering on live TV during a contest.

Nino looked at the two girls with a smile on his face. Pointing his finger guns at the two of them. 'So when he does it is cool?' "What up dudettes?" He took off his headphones and put them around his neck.

"Little Miss Confidence here is gonna confess to lover boy over there." Alya pointed to Adrien, talking with Chloe and Alix. Though Chloe's eyes kept drifting to the short skater, always smiling when she did so.

"About time you did it. Dude won't shut up about you. Swear he has it bad for you girl."

Wait, Adrien talked about Marinette! Oh man was this really the right time to confess her undying love for him then? This had to be a mistake. He was probably talking about the times that they hung out or studied alone. Adrien didn't do much other than be a model for his father's company, fence, and attend Chinese lessons, though he would be starting Japanese soon. Sure he was an avid gamer, but that was all he did.

Marinette took a deep breath. She needed to do this before class started. She either did this now, with all the confidence she built up for the week, or she didn't do it all. Without meaning to ignore her friends she walked away from their conversation and moved to Adrien. She clutched the envelope to her chest, her heart beating so fast it would be Ivan's backup in Kitty Section if he got sick. Chloe took notice of this, looking at the designer and just gave her a smile. She said something to Adrien's ear, winked at Marinette, and left in a hurry.

Adrien looked at Marinette approaching her and smiled. He had held an envelope of his own. When she looked up at his face he had a hint of pink to his cheeks. Was he blushing? 'Why would he be blushing. Chloe probably told him what I was up to with that letter and prepared a prank for me. Or it could be a love letter to the girl he loves. He had it to give to her today and I was just too late. He was already in love with that girl so much he had to make a move. Or it could be one Chloe had him prepare because Chloe was secretly a ninja who spied on me with a video camera and saw me make the letter and used this as a plan to humiliate me! Or I is being dumb cause that would mean she would have seen Tikki, cause even if she videotaped me she would need to look in my window and make sure she got a good angle. But it doesn't matter. I am gonna tell him and consequences be damned!' With her mental speech over, she looked into his piercing green eyes and smiled.

"Adrien, I have someth-"

"Marinette, I have someth-"

The ground began to shake, people began to scream as Adrien tripped on himself and fell on Marinette. She had her arms out and looked up at Adrien. All her confidence was washed away and turned into a deep blush, getting darker when she realised that his hand was on her chest. He quickly jumped up, his own face flushed as he quickly waved his hands in front of his figure.

"I'm so sorry Marinette! I didn't mean to do that! I-"

"LADYBUG AND CAT NOIR! SHOW YOURSELVES!" Marinette and Adrien looked at each other, both forgetting the moment for the time being.

"I have to go!"

"I have to go!"

They both got up and ran in opposite directions. Marinette entered an empty classroom as Tikki flew out her purse.

"That….that was awkward, to say the least." Tikki giggled as she floated in front of Marinette's face.

"Tikki, Adrien touched my...my….you know!"

"It's called a boob."

"Tikki no you will not be tainted like that."

"Well, you didn't slap him and call him a pervert for a complete accident you had no control over." She gives a wink to no one in general. Marinette just scoffed and looked down.

"Oh cheer up Marinette. It could be a lot worse. Adrien could have fallen face first!" Tikki couldn't contain her laughter as she wrapped her nubs around her stomach.

"GAH TIKKI I SAID NO TAINTING YOU." Marinette shook her head rapidly and looked at her. "Tikki we have an akuma to stop. Now if you would be so kind. Spots on!"


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien felt like a sack of bricks being weighed down by an anvil. He laid in bed, facing the ceiling with bags under his eyes. He could not sleep a wink, however, his friend, on the other hand, was sleeping like a baby who had been put down for a nap. The blond sat up, running his fingers along his face before getting up and looking at his phone. 6 AM. The perfect time to be up after a late-night patrol. Adrien looked at Plagg, camembert on both sides of him as he mumbled. Adrien just smiled and poked the Kwami's cheek.

"Nyaaaaa. Five more minutes kid." The black creature said, snuggling into a very tiny blanket that was supposed to be a cloth for Adrien's phone.

"Come on Plagg you need to get up. What would Ladybug say if she found out that I had such a lazy Kwami?" Adrien lifted the small blanket and got a sigh from Plagg.

"She'd probably tell you that you need to let me sleep all I want. That you should just let his poor innocent soul just do what he wants." He looked up at his chosen, who did not share in the amusement. He flew up in front of Adrien, cheese in hand and taking a bite. "Alright fine I am up. You're lucky you're my favourite Cat Noir or I'd be more annoying."

Adrien just shook his head as he went into his bathroom. A smile on his face as he looked down at the silver ring on his finger. His whole life had changed forever when he got this ring and was able to become Cat Noir, partner/future husband to Paris's own Ladybug. Plagg had been a great friend to Adrien, helping him go out and be adventurous. From what Plagg told him, he was the god of destruction. His own destructive power apparently wiped the dinosaurs. Adrien swore that another cat-like creature did that in one of his animes.

As Adrien looked in the mirror he scoffed as he saw his deplorable state. His father would have a field day if he had a photo shoot today. Luckily the photographer had a sick so his schedule was relatively free that day. Adrien turned on the sink and began freshening up, comb his hair to the side when all finished.

"You know Adrien, you have been quite different lately," Plagg said sitting on the shoulder of his chosen.

"What are you talking about?" Adrien licked his hand and wiped down a piece of hair on his head that kept sticking out.

"Well, for example, you have been spending a lot of time with that Marinette girl. You guys have been out to eat, snuck into movies, heck you have been visiting her house as Adrien more than Cat Noir. I think I know what is going on. You got the love bug!"

Tikki was watching Marinette sleep, snoring as she was face down in her pillows. "Mmmm….feed me more grapes Adrien #4…."

Tikki shook her head at the sight and gave a sneeze. She rubbed her tiny nose gently as she groaned.

Adrien stopped messing with the cow lick in his hair and sighed. He looked down at the sink and placed his hands on it. Normally he would say his rebuttle. Marinette is just a friend. A really good friend. One of his best.

"You may be right. I think I am falling for Marinette..."

"Wait, what!" Plagg looked at the blond, his face filled with shock and confusion. Plagg shook his head and flew in front of Adrien."Are you telling me that my like Marinette as more than a friend?"

"Well, yes. And before you ask it has been for a while. Ever since last year. It was storming out and I was helping her study. But we didn't study. We watched movies do hours and she fell asleep on me. She was so damn cute I kissed her nose! I haven't felt like this since Ladybug! What am I gonna do!"

Adrien put his head down in his hands and gave a loud sigh. He was feeling torn between two people that he loved. His shot his head up and banged his fists against his head. Plagg looked at his chosen, rolling his eyes.

"Look it is not that big of a deal. You told me why Ladybug was unobtainable and why you were done flirting with her. Time to stick with those convictions!" Plagg pointed his nub at Adrien with a determined look.

"I know I told you that. But I am still in love with the girl Plagg. Feelings just don't go away in a snap. Besides Marinette would never go for me. She probably thinks I am out of her league. Why would she want a guy who has abandonment issues and puts on a fake smile more than a real one?"

"BECAUSE SHE LOVES YOUUUUUUUU!"

Adrien just stared at his Kwami, blinking twice before shaking his head. "What are you talking about!? You sound like Alya the last time I got caught staring at Marinette."

"Marinette has been in love with you since the day she met you...well the second day. I tried to tell you but you dropped your infamous "just a friend" line on her. Have you not noticed why she get nervous when she talks to you? Or how she says some weird thing that makes it sound like she is hitting on you? The constant blushing and just wanting to do everything that is involved with you!"

"I always thought that I intimidated her. Because of my status as a model and the wealth my father has, it put up this barrier between me and everyone. In my head, everyone saw me as a pretty boy model who was to be awed only because of his looks. It is exactly why I thought that it would be impossible for a girl to like me. They would only like me for my looks and not for the person who I really am."

Adrien looked down as he turned around and leaned against the sink. He looked at the sun as it was beginning to rise. Probably looking to be around 7 in the morning. Adrien brought his hand up, playing with the ring as he let out a sigh.

"Adrien, I didn't know that is how you felt. Why did you never tell me that?"

"Because it really wasn't your problem to bear. It was mine. I didn't want to drag you down with my own dumb burdens."

Plagg looked at Adrien, curling his tiny arms and grabbed Adrien by the collar. He dragged the teen to his desk, taking out a piece of paper and a pen. "You are going to write down your feelings and confess to Marinette today. Adrien, you may be the saddest teenager I have ever seen, but you are also the most kind-hearted. Please do this. You know you want to, and it will surprise you how much she loves it."

"But...I...she isn't just a friend any more. It has taken a lot of will power to not lean in and kiss her sometimes. She may not be Ladybug exactly, but she is my everyday Ladybug."

Plagg just smiled at this comment as Adrien sat in his chair to write down his feelings.

Adrien has exited his limo, clutching the card in his hand and feeling like a nervous wreck. He was about to confess today, and he didn't know what to do. He had texted Chloe earlier to meet him before school to discuss something important. Chloe Bourgeois is his childhood friend who had an attitude problem. Over the years she has matured, mostly due to promising to be a better Queen Bee, the heroine of the Bee Miraculous. She was always there for him in the darkest times and his highest. She had recently come out as bi to him after their spin the bottle party and Adrien couldn't be happier for her. Though that has yet to be public

They arrived at the school, Adrien's bodyguard, nicknamed Gorilla cause of his huge size, waved him off as he exited the vehicle. He looked around for his equally blonde friend, finding her off alone with Alix? Is she? Questions for later.' He ran off to greet his friend, seeing her flinch and freak out a bit as she saw him. Alix placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder to calm her down. For such a short, pink-haired skater she was the toughest one yet. Seeing her rage was honestly scarier than an Akuma.

"Hey Chloe I am glad that you could make it. I need your advice on something." Adrien clutched the strap to his bag as he took a deep breath.

"Just spit it out already. Don't leave me in suspense." Chloe looked at her phone as she took a quick glance back at Alix, smiling at what she read on her phone. Alix on her own phone and giving Chloe a wink.

"I'm in love with Marinette and I am going to confess to her today!" Adrien said aloud as he closed his eyes. He wasn't prepared for what he had heard next though.

"It is about time you realised that you loved her," Chloe said in a slightly annoyed tone. She looked at her best friend and pocketed her device.

"What do you mean it is about time? You are acting like it was obvious or something." Adrien looked at the girl, a deadpan look on her face as he went wide eyed. "Oh my gosh it was obvious wasn't it! Why didn't anyone call me out on it?"

"Maybe because you don't have a friend like Alya who will call you out on your bullshit?" Alix commented as she snickered a bit.

Adrien blushed as he thought back to Nino. All the times that he called Marinette cute. All the times that he suggested that he do something with Marinette instead of the secret love that he had for someone else. All the times that Alya even called him out on it saying that the two would be good together. Every time his friends tried to say anything about Marinette in a romantic light all he ever said was "She's just a friend". Even thinking those words now put a sour taste in Adrien's mouth. How could he say such a thing about her? Why hadn't he noticed her much earlier?

"Do I even have a chance with her anymore? I have basically rejected her so many times…"

Chloe placed a hand on his shoulder, this making him look at her with a sombre look on his face. She gave him a smile and patted his shoulder.

"Hey, that girl is madly in love with you. I have known about this for years and trust me, no boy has come by and stolen her away from you." She poked his nose and gave him a smile. He let out a breath, feeling relieved at this and gave her a smile.

"Thanks, Chloe. I feel much better now." He gave her a hug and let go of her.

Alix had grabbed Chloe's hand and gave her a kiss, making the blonde girl blush as she turned her head away. It became confirmed for Adrien right then. Those two were dating and keeping it a secret from everyone it seems. They had walked away and went into the school, leaving Adrien to stand there by himself. He checked his phone and saw he had about 8 minutes until school started. He was about to put his phone away when he saw Marinette run by to greet Alya. He felt himself staring at her, and when they looked his way he quickly turned to his phone.

He browsed the Ladyblog trying to pass the time before the bell rang. When it did he went inside, walking to Alix and Chloe. They both were giggling and it caused him to raise an eyebrow.

"Just what are you two doing?" Adrien crossed his arms as he looked at them. It looked like they were up to something, but he had no idea what it was.

"Chloe is just trying to be sneaky and whisper sweet nothing in my ear, but she doesn't want to get caught being with a loser who is beneath her." Alix gave a wink as she looked up at Adrien.

"WHAT? Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous. I am not doing anything like that!" Chloe turned her head away, her face being red as she bit her finger.

"Anyway I need to get to the art studio and finish up my piece. I will talk to you later." Alix leaned on her tippy toes and gave Chloe a kiss on the cheek. She ran to the stairs and disappeared at the second floor.

Adrien just chuckled at the sight, grabbing the letter that he had for Marinette out of his bag. He planned on slipping it in her locker at lunch. Hopefully she would see it at the end of the day. He looked up at Chloe who just had a smile on her face. She leaned up to his ear and whispered.

"She's coming to you. Better do it now."

Adrien looked confused, and blushed a bit as she ran off to go somewhere else. He turned around Marinette walking to him, and she looked like she could be carrying an envelope. 'What could that be? Can it be an invitation to a party that she was throwing? Or could it just be fan mail that she wanted to send. Or just a regular letter? Did she not know how mail worked? Why am I having all these weird thoughts? It's just Marinette. The cutest, bravest, most talented baker and designer in the entirety of Paris. Wait, maybe I was meant to tell her now. Maybe fate is pushing us together and I can confess to her now and make a total idiot of myself later!'

"Adrien, I have someth-"

"Marinette, I have someth-"

The ground shook under their feet as Adrien could hear people scream. Adrien tried to take a step forward but tripped on his own foot and landed on Marinette. He pushed himself off the ground, but something was off. His right hand was on the ground, but his left hand felt something soft. He looked to where his hand had fallen, his face turning a deep crimson as he shot himself off of her. He waved his hands in the air and shook his head rapidly.

"I'm so sorry Marinette! I didn't mean to do that! I-"

But thankfully he was cut off by an angry sounding voice. Saving Adrien embarrassment. "LADYBUG AND CAT NOIR! SHOW YOURSELVES!"

"I have to go!"

"I have to go!"

They both got up and ran in opposite directions. Adrien heading to the locker room bathroom and locking the door. Plagg flew out of Adrien's shirt, laughing as he held his stomach.

"You intended to confess to Marinette today but instead you got to second base!" The Kwami floated in circles as he laughed.

"Shut up Plagg! Ugh, Marinette is going to hate me forever for touching her….you know."

"The scientific term is breast."

"PLAGG!...just….just shut the hell up already will you?"

"Ok, we can stop talking about how you groped your girlfriend and beat this Akuma already. I am starving and need my nap."

Adrien groaned and ran his hand across his face. "Plagg, Claws Out!"


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel was tired. He had bags under his eyes and his posture was lacking. He stood over the capsule that contained his wife, Emilie. He placed his hand on the glass, moving his hand lightly along it as he let out a sigh. To anyone else in the world they would assume that Gabriel was up late at night designing new outfits and articles of clothing. They would think that his creativity was boundless and that was what kept him up most nights. They couldn't be more wrong though. Designing had become just a necessary chore for the man, using it to keep his fortune in check and his son Adrien occupied with photoshoots. No one knew who he truly was though.

"Nooroo, it has been an exhausting two months. I know that I have been running on fumes, but I feel as though today may finally be the day. Today I will get Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous!" Gabriel looked at the floating butterfly Kwami in front of him.

Nooroo, the Kwami of Transmission or God of Transmission, who allowed Gabriel Agreste to use his brooch Miraculous and become the villain Hawk Moth. The power of Akumatization let him prey on the negative emotions of the people in Paris and turn them into his own supervillains. He is the greatest threat to Ladybug and Cat Noir, to all of Paris, and the only one who could possibly save Emilie from her endless slumber. The day that he received this Miraculous could be categorised as one of the best and worst days of his life.

"Master, you really need your rest. You have not slept properly in all of that time. I worry about your health!" Nooroo said as he held his little arms together in a pleading motion.

Gabriel looked at the Kwami, extending his hand out and letting the creature rest on it. He rubbed its small head, making Nooroo close his eyes and nuzzle into the hand of his holder. "There is no need for concern. I have been practising and experimenting with my powers enough to finally put them to the test." He began walking away from the capsule, the lights turning off as he walked across the metal bridge and into his lair.

Nathalie was waiting for him, her Peacock Miraculous attached to her sweater and Duusu, the Kwami of Emotion, flying around her head energetically. Her peacock tail rubbed past the woman's nose and made her chuckle at the feeling. Nathalie had always been his most trusted companion, the one person who he felt he could trust everything too if his plans went askew. Though her Miraculous was damaged, causing her transformation into Mayura to be dangerous. Even in this hard time of using this Miraculous, Duusu was always happy to be out as she zipped around the lair. Nathalie looked over at Gabriel as he entered the room, straightening her back out as he approached her.

"Hey, Hawkman! What are we gonna do today! Gonna finally fulfil the dream of being the happiest being on the planet Earth!" Duusu yelled out as she floated up to his face. The Kwami had a gigantic smile as she stared into the eyes of the famous designer. Gabriel adjusted his glasses with his middle finger before shaking his head.

"No, today I am doing this alone. Mayura will be put on the sidelines and have to watch. It is much too dangerous for you to use that Miraculous. The last time you used it you had to be in bed for nearly a month! I won't have it. I am not losing another person I care about." Gabriel said that last part with some anger in his voice. He clenched his fist, the memories of Emilie flowing through his mind.

"Sir I…..I understand. I won't interfere today." Though there was some sadness in her voice he could easily see the joyous emotion from when he spoke of her safety. She gave him a small bow before heading to the elevator, leaving them alone so that she can get some rest.

"Master, I know I have asked this before, but why not just ask Ladybug and Cat Noir to help you as Gabriel? You don't have to reveal yourself as Hawk Moth either. You could just convince them that they could easily help because of what you heard from Markov and him speaking of the wish." The small god looked up at the designer.

"They wouldn't understand why I was doing it. And if they did, they would just deny me my request. The universe must have its balance, so someone would be put into this state as well. But I do not care. I would gladly live with that choice if it means that my son could be happy again and that she will return to my life."

"I know that is what you want most in this world master.

Gabriel took a breath and let go of Nooroo. "Nooroo, dark wings rise!" Nooroo would fly into the brooch, giving it four white wings and powering the Miraculous. He would suddenly be surrounded by butterflies, then they disperse leaving Gabriel in a dark purple suit with a metal helmet sporting a butterfly outline.

The large decorative window was revealed, showing the butterfly frame as he looked out toward the rising sun. He took a deep breath and held out his palm. A white butterfly would land into his palm, and he covered it with his hand, embedding it with dark energy. He let go of the small insect and let it fly out the window.

"Fly away my little Akuma. And find Stoneheart!"

* * *

Nathalie stepped out of the elevator as it reached the main office. She let out a sigh as she gripped the Miraculous on her sweater and held her head down. Duusu flew up to her face, looking sad as she had her head down.

"What's wrong Stripe? Are you feeling blue?" The Kwami asked as she turned upside down.

"I worry for Gabriel. He hasn't been himself these past few months. I caught him talking to the painting again, though I didn't have the heart to stop him. As much as I love him, I can't ask him to let go of his wife." Nathalie sighed as she sat in a chair, resting her elbows on her thighs.

"Well, there is always something you can do to cheer him up!" Duusu exclaimed as she sat on the armrest.

"You know what happened last time that I tried to cheer him up. I was almost captured. Even though that was a long time ago, I still can't get over how much I failed him." She clenched both of her fists as she let out a few coughs.

Nathalie looked at her hand and saw a few spots of blood. Her eyes went wide at the sight and quickly wiped it away. That had never happened before to her. Was she…...

"No, I meant there is another way. One that won't make him happy at first. In the long run, you will have everything that you wanted."

"I'm listening."

* * *

The black butterfly flew across the town, finding the comically large Ivan playing his drums in his room. The young teenager wanted to get some practice in before school. The butterfly flew into an open window, landing on Ivan's drumstick and causing him to stop.

"Stoneheart. It is I, Hawk Moth. I have need of you once more."

"Forget it! I am never going to help you ever again!"

"Foolish boy. I don't need you, but I do need the power that I gave you."

Ivan gasped as he suddenly grew into his old Akumatised form. He looked in the mirror ahead, seeing for the first time what he looked like. Just as soon as he was transformed, the butterfly flew away from the item. Ivan returned to normal and fell on his bed in a daze.

The Akuma flew out the window, heading back to Hawk Moth's lair. The butterfly went through the window, landing back into the villain's palm. He smiled and closed his eyes, looking for a source of negative emotion and found one such person.

Cameron sat in a plastic chair, listening to three voices discuss him. He hated this. He hated everything about this. 'Who wants to adopt a teenager anyway. No one cares about me….' "Not even my real parents."

He wiped away a tear as the door next to him opened. Two men and a woman emerged from the room. Their faces not giving Cameron much hope. He held onto the crystal pendant in his hand and gripped it tight. He looked up at the man and woman as they stood slightly behind the head of the orphanage.

"I am sorry Cameron, but they won't be able to adopt you today. But the goo-"

"Just forget it!" Cameron yelled as he ran out the front door of the building. He heard his name be called as he ran down the street, hiding in an alley behind the dumpster as he brought his knees up to his chest. He laid his head down, letting his black, shaggy hair fall as he cried into his arms.

Cameron has been at that orphanage for the past 7 years. It was hard being a 16-year-old orphan. As you get older your chances at being adopted are much lower. He hated the fact that he had watched all his pseudo brothers and sisters get adopted before him. Some were younger, but the oldest one was a 12-year-old when Cameron was 10. If he got adopted, why didn't Cameron?

"No one cares…..no one wants to see me for the unique person that I am….I hate everything!"

"Ah the sounds of teenage pain. Something that I will never turn a blind eye to. Especially when it comes to my Akumas. Now onto step two."

Hawk Moth looked down at the Akuma in his hand and concentrated. He put the negative emotions from Cameron into this Akuma, and it exhausted him. He panted and moved his hand, seeing a dark green butterfly he smiled wide. The butterfly flew out of his palm and went out the window.

"Fly away my little Aku. And evilize this tortured soul!"

As Cameron sat in the alley he heard the sound of flapping approach him. He looked up, only to a green butterfly touch the pendant on his necklace. It disappeared and he closed his eyes. He opened them as a purple butterfly outline hovered over his face.

"Prism, I am Hawk Moth. The adults of Paris can't see you for the diamond in the rough that you are. I am going to give you the power to show them how much you shine. But first, you must bring my Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous as a favour for me. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, Hawk Moth."

Cameron stood up and gripped his pendant tight. From his hand, his body began to crystalize. His entire body becoming a lavender-coloured and growing in size. He grew to be about 7 feet tall, his shoulder broad as he gained incredible strength. Out his back four large tendrils sprouted out, acting like arms as they lifted him up and carried him through the city.

"LADYBUG AND CAT NOIR! SHOW YOURSELVES!" Prism yelled as his tendrils slammed into the ground as they carried him. He moved his head around as he glared down at the street. He was about to turn a corner, going to approach a nearby school when he heard a yell.

"While you wait for them, your opponent can be me."

He turned and looked at the person, seeing what looked like a Japanese girl holding an épée fencing sword. She looked up at Prism with a look of determination. She pointed the end of her weapon at the monster.

"Before the real heroes get here, you can take me on instead."

Prism responded by jetting one tendril toward the girl. Though she was much faster than he anticipated and jumped out of the way. As it became lodged into the ground she ran up it, keeping her balance as ran up the villain. He tried smacking her away with his arm, only to have her jump above his arm, moving forward as if she planned this out. She jabbed the weapon in the monster's eye as he let out a loud scream. She landed on the ground, rolling as to not hurt herself and quickly looked at Prism. A purple outline formed in front of Prism as he held his hand over his face.

"Do not bother with this girl! She is powerless to stop you." Hawk Moth yelled at his minion.

"Yeah, she is too weak to stop me." Prism shook his head and regained his composure.

"Let me make this crystal clear than because I think m'lady and I will be very capable of stopping you."

Prism turned around, looking at a rooftop as Cat Noir leaned against his staff, looking nonchalant as Ladybug twirled her yoyo. Her face was in her palm at his joke, though this was mostly because she had to hide the small laugh she let out.

"Well, it seems today I might get you that engagement ring m'lady," Cat said as he grabbed his staff.

"Better hope the diamond is big enough then Kitty, cause I don't think this guy will be tough to crack."

They both jumped down onto the street, standing in front of their opponent as they got ready to fight.


	4. Chapter 4

Cat Noir leapt forward, using his staff to fight off Prism as Ladybug carried off Kagami to a safer area. She moved across the street, hiding behind an SUV as she sat the girl down. Ladybug knelt in front of her and let out a small huff.

"What are you doing here Kagami? And why would you just challenge the Akuma like that?" Ladybug asked, slightly angry that her friend put herself in harm's way.

"I was on my way to see Marinette before she started school. I….I needed some advice from here about a sensitive subject and felt that talking on the phone would have just been awkward." She blushed a bit as she gripped the hilt of her sword. She shook her head and looked back at Ladybug. "I took notice of Prism, I think that is what he wishes to call himself, and just felt the sudden urge to fight and protect people. I know that I do not have a Miraculous, but I still felt like I should have done something. I am sorry if I have angered you in any way." Kagami bowed her head slightly as she finished talking. She felt ashamed about making Paris's hero worry about her.

"It's fine. I am glad that you were not hurt. But you need to get out of here. I can't protect you and fight the Akuma at the same time. "I mean, I could ask Cat Noir, but I can't really do this job solo." Ladybug placed a hand on Kagami's shoulder, giving her a positive smile.

Kagami looked up and blushed some, feeling slightly embarrassed about this action. She shook her head and clenched her fists. "You are right. I need to make sure that Marinette is ok. That creature was near her school. I need to be sure my friend is safe."

As Kagami was about to stand up Ladybug could feel a sense of panic well up inside her. She grabbed Kagami's shoulders and pushed back down.

"NO! Um...I mean….you don't have to do that. I uh...talked with the school principal and he says that in events of an Akuma he has the students hide in the basement's newly implemented panic room. So she is surely safe with all of her friends." She really hated this whole secret identity thing sometimes. She could list on her hands everyone who she wanted to know. And somehow, Cat was always first.

As if at that moment she could see Alya and Nino hiding behind one of the cylinder advertisements with their phones out taking pictures and holding hands. She mentally face-palmed as she groaned at the sight. 'Those two are never any help, but are extremely cute.'

"Then I must go find Adrien. I know that he has strict rules from his father. He probably is with Gorilla as we speak. I will go and make sure that he is doing ok."

Ladybug didn't protest as much as she did with Marinette, or rather herself, and gave a Kagami a reassuring look.

"I can say that Adrien is fine. I am 100% sure that he is completely safe and ok."

As soon as she finished her sentence Cat Noir came flying in their direction. He slammed against the brick wall of the building, leaving behind a spiderweb design in the cracks of the wall. He slowly slid down and landed on his back, groaning lightly.

"I am 100% not ok and in danger….." He said weakly as he slowly got to his knees.

Prism looked around, his body taking on the shape of Stoneheart when he had battled with Cat Noir. It wasn't much of a battle though as his body shrugged off every blow the hero threw at the villain.

"This guy is super strong, and I don't think we are gonna be able to break through his defences that easily. I also, unfortunately, found the Akumatized object ..." Cat said somberly as she sat against the vehicle.

"Why is that a bad thing?" Ladybug asked as she eyed the Cat.

"It's in his chest. A piece of black crystal that is very visible, but it is impossible to get to. The only way I could do so is if I use my Cataclysm. But that clearly isn't an option."

Ladybug crossed her arms and thought for a moment. She couldn't have Cat destroy the person. They might not recover because they are reduced to small bits. And they could have serious trauma from the event. She gripped her arms as she looked at Kagami. If she had the Dragon Miraculous it might give them a chance with Kagami's precision sword skills. The blade could be sharp enough to cut through the material.

Prism yelled out as he turned around. The police had blocked the street with a few patrol cars and armoured squad cars. Roger Raincomprix stood in front of a line of policemen, aiming their weapons at Prism.

"Alright, you nasty Akuma. I am going to give you one chance to surrender and turn yourself in before we have to take you down." Roger yelled out through a megaphone as he looked up at the Akuma.

Prism responded by grabbing the SUV the trio was hiding behind and tossing it toward the police. Some officers ducked as it flew past them. Roger stood there, not moving a muscle as he had a stern face. He was not one to flinch in the line of duty. When Pairs needed saving, they could always count on: The Roger!

"Fire at will!"

Officer Will looked at Roger a little confused as the other officers began firing at Prism. The bullets and bounced off his crystal body, making him groan as he began to rise and grow in size. His body transformed, two more tendrils emerged from his back as his fingers became claws. Roger quickly ordered the officers to stop as a tendril bashed through a squad car and threw it into a building. The officers quickly scrambled, getting as far away as they could.

Roger just looked at the Akuma, about to say something, and then he ran. They could always count on The Roger to be there, but he couldn't do everything. They still loved him though.

Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Kagami looked up Prism. Their eyes wide and faces drained of colour as they looked up at this powered up villain. Cat Noir grabbed Kagami, using his staff to extend himself up to a roof as Ladybug used her yoyo to propel herself onto the roof. They barely missed two tendrils slamming into the wall behind them, panting some as they ran across the rooftops.

Kagami held onto Cat Noir tight as she looked up at him. There was a sense of familiarity with Cat Noir. Like she had seen him before, but she couldn't quite place it. She just closed her eyes and pressed her head onto his shoulder. Ladybug looked back and felt a twinge of jealousy. She never would admit it aloud, but she always enjoyed being close to Cat. He always had an aura of warmth to him.

They finally stopped running and hid behind a large chimney. Ladybug let out a sigh as she hit her fist on the ground. "Damnit damnit damnit. This Akuma seems to have Stoneheart's powers. Remember them?" She looked at Cat as he sat the down fencer.

"Yeah, I remember too well. The very first Akuma that brought us together." He gave a small wink as Ladybug rolled her eyes with a smile.

For all intents and purposes, this was the most that Cat had flirted with her in almost a year. He had really cut back when Marinette began to hang out with Adrien more casually. As Ladybug she often talked out how she hung out with mystery boy and how they had gotten really close. To her surprise Cat was ok with it, and even decided to back off some. Though he still did flirt on occasion, it usually made her laugh when he did. He was apparently never going to drop m'lady. Which was fine with her. It was never in a possessive sense, but out of respect. Just when she was getting close to dreamboat Adrien, Cat had to be sweet and gentlemanly. She would never admit that was her one weakness when it came to guys. Though Adrien didn't need to know that to already be a gentleman. Ladybug let out an audible sigh as she spotted an ad for Adrien's cologne.

Kagami looked at Ladybug and then the direction of her attention. She silently mouth 'Oh' and smiled to herself. If Ladybug liked Adrien, then Marinette had some serious competition. But who would she help out? Her Senpai, or her best friend. She would have to ask Luka later. She smiled and let out a small cough. "So, are you thinking about the situation with the Akuma?" She said in a barely teasing tone. She may know Ladybug, but not enough to mess with her like that. Kagami had to work on her monotonic voice first.

Ladybug shook out of her funk and turned toward the girl, a slight blush on her face. "Uh...yes! Yes, of course. I am just having trouble thinking of a solution. I might just have to use my LUCKY CHA-"

She was cut off by a leathered hand on her mouth. Cat Noir pushed her against the wall as Prism slowly made his way across the rooftops. His tendrils slamming into the buildings as they manoeuvred him swiftly across them.

"We...you guys need a plan of attack. I would help but without a Miraculous, I cannot be as much use to you." Kagami pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them as she looked at the two heroes. "If there is something that I can do let me know, but I doubt I would be able to do much."

Cat Noir let go of Ladybug and she gave him a silent thanks. She looked around the corner of the chimney and let out a sigh. "Well, we have to get that Akuma one way or another. And come up with a different word for the Akumatized object and the Akuma victim. But for now." Ladybug grabbed Kagami's hand and handed her the end of her yoyo. "You need to get out of here. Find somewhere safe."

Kagami looked at Ladybug and gave a nod. She walked to the end of the building and jumped off it gracefully, landing on the side every few feet as she rappelled down. Ladybug quickly retracted her yoyo as Kagami was safely on the ground. Cat Noir was looking at his staff, looking at the phone portion as he tried to dial a number.

"Can't seem to reach Master Fu. Must be his tea time or something." Cat said putting the staff back on the base of his tail.

"If he isn't answering then he might be busying doing something important, and hopefully not messing around."

* * *

Across town Master Fu had on a VR Headset, doing certain meditation poses with a friend online. His phone was ringing, though Wayzz was asleep in the kitchen, having a saltine cracker next to him.

"Oh Marianne, it is so nice to interact with you on this virtual date. I love how technology has progressed. Oh someone is at the door. Let me go get that my dear."

* * *

"You know, I sometimes doubt that. I once went over to his massage parlour and he was playing with a fake moustache and calling himself Master Tu." Cat crossed his arms and shook his head at the memory. "Ever since Hawk Moth discovered who he was last year he has taken the use of that moustache a little bit too seriously.

"Ugh don't remind me of Master Tu. Try accidentally sitting on the mustache and basically having a hairy caterpillar on your butt for several hours. Just so embarrassing, especially since I was in civilian form." Ladybug shivered at the memory as she began to spin her yoyo. She went to the edge of the roof, wrapping around the water tower of a separate building and swinging to the ground. She looked around, trying to get a sense of what to do next.

They seemed to land in a small rest area. A small building that held bathrooms, a vending machine, a few benches and a fountain in the centre. This seemed to be a place you would go to on a date late in the evening. It was clean and well maintained. 'Maybe I could take Adrien here for a date.' "Like I could ask him on a date."

Cat Noir jumped down, landing beside her as he walked next to her. Admiring her level-headedness with this powerful Akuma. It was always a quality that he loved about her.

"Well time for a LUCKY CH-"

Ladybug didn't even see it. She didn't know how close he was. But she was caught by surprise. Her body felt numb, and everything suddenly got blurry. Out the corner of her eye she watched Cat's expression slowly to that of shock and horror. She looked down, seeing a tendril with the end of it looking like a spiked fist. It had slammed into her stomach, knocking all the wind out of her. She flew through the air slowly, watching blood shoot from her mouth as she let out a strained yell. 'Wasn't I supposed to be nearly invulnerable. Why did this…..hurt….C...Cat…'

* * *

"YES! YOU TOOK HER DOWN WITH ONE STRIKE!" Hawk Moth yelled out as he gripped his staff with both hands. He gave a smile as he watched this display. One of two heroes down, one to go. "Remember, you are to not kill her at all! We may be villains, but life is still a precious commodity. Just knock them out and get their Miraculous"

The purple butterfly outline disappeared from his face as he gave a smile. He looked up out the window, only for that smile to disappear. He felt this strong negative emotion again. One that easily the most powerful that he had ever felt. He gripped the jewelled pommel of his staff and quickly drew the sword. A silver staff connecting to his blade as he looked at the figure in all black. Their entire body was covered, only their pure white eyes visible. They obviously wore contacts, easier to hide their identity. He could see from their figure that they were female, or at least had a female's body. He was not one to judge what gender a person was. He quickly pushed back against his attacker, grumbling some as he looked at them.

"You have made a grave mistake coming here. You have no idea who you are messing with." Hawk Moth declared as he looked at his assailant.

They just laughed some, pushing back against Hawk Moth with surprising strength.

"Oh, I believe I do, Gabriel Agreste. You have something I want and are interfering with my own plans." Their voice was distorted, using a voice modulator as the jumped back. The spun their weapon in their hands, assuming a defensive position as they eyed Hawk Moth.

"How did you know…. You obviously have infiltrated my home and lair, so you are obviously skilled. I could use someone like you in pursuit of Ladybug and Cat Noir." He had hoped to use some charm against them. Use his honeyed words to sway them to join him.

"I have no use for old men who are unable to get the job done. You will just have to kill me. But don't worry. When I take your Miraculous as I did from that red stripe girl upstairs, I won't expose your identity. Yet." The person produced the Peacock Miraculous from her pocket, making Hawk Moth's eyes go wide.

"If you hurt her or anyone of this household I will kill you!"

Hawk Moth charged at his foe, paying no attention to the other battle in the streets of Paris.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I made a little reference to djackalope on Tumblr. She has a Mariposa AU which is Marinette having the Butterfly Miraculous. I loved her idea that Nooroo loves marshmallows and decided to implement it here. Make sure to check her out. Also I am releasing this chapter sooner because most of it was originally apart of chapter 4. This one is super long though. Almost 4000 words. I could not take any of it out without feeling like it was empty. So with that, I hope you enjoy!

Cat Noir just looked at Ladybug with a smile at one moment, then in horror the next. Never in the 4 years that they gained these powers has someone hit them hard enough to actually knock them out. Sure sleeping gas, or using a power that had caused a similar effect, but never with brute force. He watched Ladybug slam into the building wall, breaking away some of the brick on impact and leaving a small Ladybug size hole in it. He quickly turned his attention to Prism, who laughed as two tendrils slammed on either side of her, ready to block her escape attempt if she tried to getaway. Cat turned his attention back to Ladybug, running toward her as he got ready to defend her. With his attention elsewhere Prism sent one tendril at Cat Noir, wrapping it around his body and lifting him into the air as he struggled to get himself free. All that he felt was anger and hate at this moment. When people get angry they usually say all they see is red. In Cat Noir's instance, all he saw was Prism and all the ways that he could hurt him.

Prism was forced to stand on the ground with his own two feet, as balancing himself on one tendril would be challenging. Two tendrils made their way toward Ladybug, going to claim their prize from her.

"YOU BASTARD! STAY AWAY FROM M'LADY!" He struggled against the crystal surrounding him. With every movement, he felt it getting looser, and his strength rising. His body was surrounded by a small black aura similar to the effect of Cataclysm when he summoned it, and his eyes become more cat-like as his pupils narrowed.

"Shut up you stupid tomcat. I am going to be rid of Ladybug forever!" Prism laughed as he was so close to achieving one part of his goal.

"I. SAID. STAY. AWAY!" Cat suddenly roared out, he thrusted his arms outward, breaking the tendril surrounding him and shooting pieces of crystal in every direction. He slammed his staff into the ground, launching himself to Ladybug before the tendrils got to her.

Prism's tendrils dashed toward Ladybug, getting ready to connect with her ears. They were suddenly stopped, Cat Noir holding both ends of them in his hands. He had no idea where that quick burst of strength came from, but he was not one to look a gift Kaalki in the mouth. He yelled out, grabbing his staff and pressing it between both tendrils and twisting it like a valve. The tendrils became wrapped with one another, secured by Cat weapon as he grabbed the tendrils.

Ladybug began to slowly open her eyes, her stomach feeling like a train punched it, got picked up by a stronger and bigger train, only to beat her stomach with the said smaller train. She woke up to a surprising sight, watching Cat Noir lifting the Akuma up, only to slam the beast into a nearby fountain. The structure exploded and sent water everywhere. The view of Cat Noir slightly bent over with small droplets of water surrounding him, just after doing something superheroic, saving her life, and just displayed awesome strength made her think of one of her shonen animes. The view of his butt didn't help with her already blushing face. She was still very much out of it though. She didn't have the strength currently to stand up, so she laid her head back and closed her eyes to rest a little longer.

Cat Noir panted as he looked at Prism, his arms feeling like they were on fire from stopping the tendrils as he watched the water splash everywhere. He panted as he heard Ladybug groan. He turned around and quickly went to her side. He wanted to hug her, but she was badly injured. He pressed his hand on her forehead, kissing her forehead and letting her laid down on the ground, putting her head on the grass. He clenched his fist and grabbed her yoyo, spinning it around as he grabbed his staff and wielded it as a sword. He wanted blood. He wanted to break away every piece of crystal on Prism's body and hurt him bad.

Prism laid there, grabbing his head with both hands, screaming out when suddenly, rays of light began to shoot out from his body. He looked up at the sky, screaming as a blinding light made Cat Noir shield his eyes.

Hawk Moth was panting, his body not entirely used to fights like this. The last time he really fought was His opponent was very spry though. They were able to easily keep up with him, and overpower him at certain points. He ran forward, slamming his sword into their staff, striking many times in different directions. Every blow was blocked perfectly, but he was able to have them step back with each strike. Just as he was gaining the upper hand he was suddenly kicked in his chest. He was propelled backwards sliding on his back as he looked up to see his enemy standing over him.

"How are you this strong without a Miraculous!?" He went wide-eyed when he saw what the truth was.

Their clothes changed, revealing that she was wearing the suit of the Fox Miraculous. That necklace was draped on her neck, just out of his grasp. Though he could not see any part of their face, as their illusion still covered their head entirely. Not even their hair colour.

"How did you get that! It is locked away with the Guardian, Fu I think his name was, with the other Miraculous. Are you with the Guardians of the Miraculous? Come to take back what I found, and did not steal?" He said looking up at them.

"No, I was not given it. I did what you could not, and took this Miraculous by force. I actually did my research and found out where he currently resides. I decided to not sit on my ass and wait for things to happen for me. I took charge of the situation. And he is no longer a threat to me."

He slowly stood up, seeing his foe quickly approach him he slashed diagonally with his sword. The person disappeared into a puff of dust. He raised an eyebrow then quickly yelled out.

The Fox user had placed a stun gun on his neck, sending many volts of electricity throughout his body. He quickly fell to his hands and knees, only to be kicked in the chin and slide on his back. He slowly opened his eyes, seeing a foot being placed on his throat. He grabbed the ankle, desperately trying to free himself. He was swiftly kicked in the ribs, groaning in pain as he did his best to keep his composure.

"You are powerful indeed. Like you had some practice with this Miraculous. Able to use its power without timing out. Or you are an adult and your body is capable of handling using the power multiple times." He said with a hoarse voice as the person reached down and grabbed his brooch. He quickly grabbed their wrist, lifting his head up. "You will not get away with this."

They just looked at Hawk Moth and let go of the brooch. They grabbed his head, dragging it to his window and smashed it against the glass. His head was left outside, looking up at the sky as his suit was torn in some places. The sun blinded Hawk Moth, and for a second he swore he could see Emilie.

"I failed to save you….I am sorry my love."

He closed his eyes and was dragged back inside, being thrown across the ground. He felt his Miraculous being ripped from his body. His transformation went away as Nooroo flew inside of the jewel. He awaited a final blow to finish him off, only to hear footsteps walking away from him.

"Why don't you just finish me off…."

"It is rude to leave a young man like Adrien Agreste an orphan after the loss of his mother. Besides, you were not my target. Only your Miraculous." She walked away, heading to the elevator as Gabriel passed out.

Cat Noir moved his hand away from his face, seeing the normal Cameron sitting in the ruins of the fountain. Cat caught the yoyo and placed his staff back to the base of his tail as he walked over to the young teen. He saw him rubbing his head and looking around.

"Where….where am I?" The young man asked as he looked over at Cat Noir. "Cat Noir! Wow, it is great to meet you." He quickly stood up and approached the hero. "But what happened? Why am I here? What is going on? The last thing I remember was running away from the orphanage." He suddenly looked down and clutched the crystal to his chest.

Cat Noir walked over to him, giving him a hug and rubbing the back of his black curly hair. He smiled at the teen,

"Everything is going to be ok. Hey, why not go back to the orphanage and apologize. I am sure that they would be ok now. And it seems that you got it all out of your system.

Cat chuckled as the teen hugged him back. He had a monster grip and broke the hug. He grabbed his crystal from the empty fountain and began running off.

Cameron was stopped by three adults, the man and woman hugging the teen tight to his surprise. He hugged them back, looking at the orphanage director with a confused look.

"You left before I could explain the situation. They cannot adopt you today, but in a week you are going to have a new home."

Cameron's eyes welled up with tears as he looked at both of them. "We are sorry to make it look like we weren't adopting you. But we were explaining that the room that we were preparing for our new child was in the middle of renovations. We wouldn't want you to come to a home without your own room." The woman said as she looked at the teen.

Tears came down his eyes now, rubbing his eyes with his sleeve as she had never felt this happy.

"Thank you… Mom and Dad."

Cat smiled at this exchange, looking at how happy Cameron was and was glad it was a misunderstanding. He watched them leave for a moment smiling and wishing him the best of luck. He turned around, running to Ladybug as she was slowly trying to stand up. Tears welled up in his eyes as he hugged her tight, his claws getting entangled in her hair. He let out a small sob, relief striking his body as he let out a sigh. "Thank God you are ok. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you."

Ladybug looked up at Cat, giving a smile to him. He pulled away, his arms still around him as her eyes were half-closed. She placed a hand on his cheek, rubbing it gently as she smiled wider.

"Oh Adrien. I am so glad you came to make sure I was ok." She pulled Cat down, giving him a surprising kiss. She closed her eyes as she kissed who she thought was her crush, and sudden confidence to do so.

His eyes went wide as she said his name, and his face red as she kissed him. Her lips were slightly warm and so much softer than he ever imagined. This was the first kiss he ever received from Ladybug and actually be able to remember it. He wanted to enjoy this kiss, it had so much passion and love in it. Something he was craving in his norma life. But he couldn't and shouldn't. She wasn't thinking clearly at this moment, and he was not going to take advantage of her. He really wanted to kiss her back, but then his mind went to Marinette. The girl he was supposed to be confessing today. He quickly pulled away from her, and she gave a slight pouty lip as she opened her eyes. That almost made him melt.

"I know I am the cat's meow, but I am not this Adrien person you speak of." He said with his usual Cat Confidence.

Ladybug blinked a few times, rubbing her eyes as she saw who it was. Her entire face became as red as her suit, putting her hands over her mouth she screamed into it. She quickly leapt out of his arms, shaking her head as fast as she could as she tried to hide her face.

"Oh shit, Cat I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorrrrrryyyyyyyy! I didn't mean to kiss you. I thought I kissing Adrien. Well, he isn't here so obviously I couldn't kiss him. Not that I wanna kiss him! I just saw your blond hair and thought of Adrien. Which I don't do often. I mean he is just a model after all. Super handsome and sweet too. But I don't think of him like that often. I MEAN AT ALL! Um-I...I ….AGGHHHHH!" She grabbed her ponytails and moved them to cover her face, though she only covered a part of them. To say she was having a panic attack would be an understatement.

Cat just looked at Ladybug and smiled. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She relaxed some as he was not saying anything. It helped her calm down, and worry more at the same time.

"I know you didn't mean to. That's why I stopped you. You don't have to worry. Besides, you are in love with someone else right? Why would you want to kiss me?" He looked down at her and held out her yoyo to her. She grabbed it and looked away, super embarrassed.

'Because for some reason you are on my mind as much as Adrien.' She thought to herself as she held her sides. She turned around, taking a deep breath before looking back at him. "Thank you for being calm about that Kitty. I know other guys would have done more, but I am glad I can trust you more than most people." She gave him a smile as she walked toward the destroyed fountain.

"You shouldn't say things like that Bugaboo. Not when I am trying to get over you." He said that quietly to himself.

She looked at the fountain, seeing a white butterfly resting at the edge of it. She walked over, having it climb on her finger as she narrowed her eyes.

"Why would the Akuma suddenly disappear like that. There isn't anything purify or anything like that." She wondered out loud as she rubbed her chin. She instinctively put her fingers on her earings, then realised that she never actually used her powers. She had an infinite amount of time to be Ladybug before getting back to school.

"SCHOOL! I GOTTA GET BACK TO SCHOOL!" She yelled out. She spun her yoyo, throwing it in the air and yelling out "Miraculous Ladybug!" The magical ladybugs emerged from wherever they were and began to fix the damages. The surrounded Ladybug, healing her mostly from her injuries. She sighed in relief, not having any stomach pain anymore.

"I gotta go Cat. I will see you tonight for patrol. We got to ponder about what happened with this….event"

"Will do m'lady. Be seeing you tonight." Cat gave her a salute before he jumped toward the roof of a building across the street, using his staff to gain the extra boost.

She swung her yoyo and latched it to a nearby building and launched herself back toward the school. In about 10 minutes she was back in her hiding spot, transforming back into Marinette as Tikki flew out in front of her. Her arms were crossed as she looked at her chosen.

"That was too close Marinette. You were really hurt, and my tummy still is kinda sore from that punch." She rubbed her little nubs across her belly before being shown a chocolate chunk cookie. She smiled and grabbed it, eating it in a matter of seconds.

"I am glad that you are doing well now. That Akuma...I wonder what happened to him to suddenly destransform like that. I could have stayed and investigated, but school calls. Which reminds me, I need to find my letter to...confess...to...Adrien…." She quickly sunk against the door and wanted to scream.

"I can't confess to Adrien now! I kissed Cat Noir, thinking that he was Adrien! Ugh, I don't want to play with his heart like that, but today was something I didn't expect to happen. Though he forgave me, I could see in his eyes that he was sad about the kiss. I am in love with another guy….but I think I may have a small crush on the Cat." She said that last part quietly, being sad to say that cause it made her heart even more conflicted. Why was she suddenly crushing on her feline partner? Was it the change in how he acts? Being more respectful and considerate for her feelings lately. He rarely flirted and it seemed like he as matured a lot. "Something to think about later."

"Yeah, that was rather weird. Almost like he didn't want you to kiss him...like he has another girl on his mind." Tikki commented as she sat on top of Marinette's head.

"Wait, why would he have another girl on his mind Tikki? I know you know who he is, but that doesn't mean you can just allude to stuff and pique my curiosity!" She grabbed Tikki with her hand and held her in front of her face, looking angry one moment then quickly giving her Kwami a big kiss on her head. "What do you know that you aren't letting on." She tried to say that as sweetly as possible. She knew that she couldn't know the important stuff, but maybe she could get a very small hint. One that would not lead her to find out the identity, but enough to get her a satisfying answer.

Tikki giggled and looked up at her, metaphorically zipping her mouth shut. "If I told you anything about it then you would know his identity. And it isn't the time for you two to know yet. It will be soon though."

Before Marinette could object the bell rang. She peeked out the door and saw the students leaving the school. Guess school got cancelled, but why are Mr Damocles arms in casts…..

"Oh, poor Owl. He must have had his arms broken from that Akuma. Sorry…..I am sure you will be better soon." She quickly got out of the classroom, trying to get in with a crowd of students before-

"Marinette!"

She turned around and spotted Adrien. He was approaching her with a big smile. All her worries went away when she saw him.

"Hey Marinette. I am sorry that we got interrupted, and that I accidentally touched your….you know."

She had actually forgotten about his accidentally getting to second base and her face turned scarlet. She did her best not to freak out as she nodded.

"Anyway sorry that I didn't get to hear what you had to say. Also, it seems that the envelope you had got trashed. Along with the one I had as well. No big deal on mine though...just fan mail. Yeah. That's it." He handed her the ripped up confession and rubbed the back of his neck. "I only know it was yours cause I saw your name at the bottom of the paper inside of it. Most of it was ineligible but I thought you might want it back. What was it anyway?"

She looked down at the paper, sighing as she crumbled it up. All her confidence from earlier has now vanished. But...maybe she could work with this.

"Oh I was just inviting you to a party that I am going to have at my place on Friday. Little get together of friends. I wanted to invite you first. Be my guest of honour." She lightly tapped his arm with her elbow. He false courage slowly building up. 'Just think of him as Alya. It will be easier.'

He smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder, looking down at her with slightly pink cheeks. "I would be honoured." He stared at her for a moment and suddenly he bent down and quickly kissed her cheek before running off.

"GOTTAGOBYESEEYOUFRIDAY"

Marinette just stood there, blinking some as she clenched her fists, bringing them to her chest and began to wiggle her butt in excitement. A habit that Alya called adorable and very much Marinette.

Unbeknownst to the junior designer, two pairs of eyes were watching her from afar. Then disappearing to form a plan.

* * *

Nooroo looked up at his new Master, or Mistress. She stood in a dark room, holding the Peacock and Butterfly Miraculous in her hands and giving a smile.

"Mistress, are you going to hurt me? I know that you have plans but…." He said slightly scared before his worries were dashed away.

A pair of lips touched his head, making the small Kwami look up at his Mistress before being handed a marshmallow. Nooroo's eyes went wide and grabbed it, eating it up as he looked up at her. Duusu appeared, floating next to her brother as he was handed half the sugary treat. Duusu happily ate it, having no access to peppermints at the moment.

"Mistress, I know you want to use the Peacock, but it is very dangerous. I commend your go-get-em attitude but I don't recommend it." Duusu said excitedly as she looked up at her new Mistress.

The woman looked down at the two, putting the butterfly brooch on her chest and smiled. "Don't worry. I have a solution to be able to use both Miraculous and not feel and adverse effects. But for now finish up your treat my little friend. We have a meeting with a mutual friend later and then Ladybug and Cat Noir tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Alya watched as Adrien and Marinette talked in the middle of the courtyard. She hid in the locker room, making sure she was out of sight from them, but still in earshot. She listened to their conversation, feeling slightly bad that her confession letter had been destroyed. She sighed, then her ears perked up when she mentioned a party.

"First time I ever heard about this party, girl. You must be desperate to get his attention." She chuckled to herself as she suddenly went wide-eyed.

Her jaw dropped as Adrien made a move on her. It may have only been a kiss on the cheek, but that was something out of character for him. He didn't go kissing random girls on the cheek. Nino sometimes because they are weird boys, but girls? Now that was a different story.

"Adrien, you cute dummy, you have no idea what you are doing to her do you? I know you are just being a nice guy with that gesture but you can't play with a girl's heart like that. " Alya said out loud, though it was mostly to herself.

"Yes. It seems that he is rather clueless indeed." A mystery voice said behind Alya, though this voice was rather monotone.

Alya slowly looked back, jumping when she saw Kagami standing behind her. She quickly covered her own mouth, looking back to see Marinette walking out the building as Alya dropped her hands.

"Kagami? What are you doing here? And why are you sneaking around like that girl?"

"I could ask you the same on why you are spying on Marinette." Kagami was quick to answer.

"Um...that isn't important right now," Alya said her face a little red from embarrassment. "What should be important right now is how good it is to see you again. It has been like...um..."

"A month. I have not seen you since you and Marinette invited me to have some mores." The fencer put her hands behind her back, playing with the back of her skirt nervously.

Alya giggled, looked at her and shook her head. "They are called s'mores and they were delicious. Anyway, Marinette had this big plan to confess to Adrien and she pulled a classic Marinette and flaked out of it again. Now she is throwing some fake party? Oh this girl has got it bad for him."

"I do not know what that means entirely, but yes. She does have it bad for Adrien. Why not confront her about this party?"

As if on cue a certain blonde showed up behind the duo, her attention turning toward them as she raised an eyebrow.

"What's this I hear about Dupain-Cheng throwing a party?" Chloe asked as she spied the two girls.

"It seems that Marinette wishes to get closer to Adrien. She made up a lie and told Adrien her confession letter was an invitation to a party on Friday."

"Kagami! Don't tell her that!" Alya threw her hands down, her face showing worry that Chloe might tease Marinette.

Chloe thought for a moment, looking at her nails casually and said, "I'm in."

"What? What do you mean you are in?" Alya turned to the fabulous teen, watching as she pulled out a file to fix her nails.

"It means that I am in with your plan. I just happen to know a certain blond who is very interested in Marinette right now. And would do anything to get closer to her."

"Do you also have a crush on Marinette?" Kagami asked as she tilted her head.

"WHAT! N-NO! I meant Adrien, you weirdo!" Chloe blushed as she crossed her arms. She took a deep breath and looked at the two. Alya snickered at this, getting a dirty look from the blonde. Chloe just sighed and looked back at both of them. "Adrien has told me that he is crushing on Marinette hardcore. Like I am pretty sure that he is in love with her at this point. He told me that he planned on telling her, but due to unfortunate events, that was cancelled. We need to find a way to get these two alone with each other. And we will do it at this party of hers."

Chloe smiled as she pulled out her phone, texting Sabrina and smiling as she had her spread the news. She smiled with some pride before pocketing her phone. Alya narrowed her eyes as she looked at Chloe.

"Now what did you just do?"

"Set a plan in motion. Now, Kagami right? I need you to do something for me."

* * *

Adrien walked home, his face red the entire trip home as he thought of what he did. He actually kissed Marinette, though not the way he would have wanted to. And she seemed to have liked it, maybe? All he could think about was how it actually felt nice. Her cheek was warm to the touch.

"I can't believe I actually did that Plagg. I never thought...I never thought I would have the courage to do that. Gets me excited the more I think about it!"

The smile on Adrien's face persisted. He was too excited by today's events to let it drag his mood down. He finally reached his mansion and walked inside only to see Nathalie was in the foyer, dragging Gabriel to a chair for him to rest on as she looked winded. Adrien gasped at the sight, dropping his bag in the doorway and ran to his father. He was at his side quickly, noticing some bruises on his face and his tattered clothing.

"Father! Father! Nathalie, what happened to him?" Adrien yelled out, tears threatening to escape his eyes as he looked at his father's poor state.

"Someone broke into our home. They were trying to steal some valuables. Normally this would be a matter for the police to handle, but you were trying to steal personal items from your father's safe. The one that contains mementoes to your father. They, unfortunately, got away. Not before Gabriel tried to fight them off. They won..." Nathalie was sombre, looking to the side as she looked like she felt guilty.

"Adrien, come here." His father said weakly.

It was hard to look at him. He had never seen his father look so weak before. Adrien got closer to him, surprised by the sudden embrace from him he let out a gasp. His heart felt like it was getting warmer. He hugged his father back, pressing his head against his shoulder as he held back his sobs.

He wrapped his arms around Gabriel, closing his eyes and somewhat fearful that this moment would not be real. Like he was in a dream. And if he woke up he would not be hugging his father.

"I have not been the best father. I will admit that. But I want you to know that everything I ever did was for a purpose. You have so much potential, and I felt that it would be a waste to not use it. I have seen the way you look when you model. You aren't always to do it, but there are times where I see you love it. I want you to know, that I am going to do my best to be a better father to you." He placed his hand on Adrien's arm, seeing the tears fall down his face. "I love you son. I don't know what I would ever do if I lost you."

Adrien gave Gabriel a smile, one that Adrien had not seen in a very long time. He sobbed, wiping the tears from his face. They were a mix of emotions. Sadness due to what happened to Gabriel, and joy from what he declared to him. He let go of his father, taking a few steps back before grabbing his bag.

"I am gonna head to my room. Do some homework. Can you call me when dinner is ready?" He asked Nathalie who just nodded. She left for the kitchen, returning with an ice pack as Adrien walked to his room. Before reaching the top of the stairs he heard them talk.

"Are you going to tell him everything? Let him know everything that happened?"

"No. That is over now and I wouldn't be able to get it back even if I wanted to. This is for the best."

Adrien frowned as he made his way into his room, shutting the door as Plagg flew out his shirt. Adrien went to his couch, falling on it as he let out a happy sigh. He closed his eyes, grinning as Plagg dove into a wheel of Camembert.

"Plagg, today has been great! Other than seeing Ladybug get hurt I couldn't have wished it to have gone better! Though I wish I was able to confess to Marinette. That would have been so much better. Be able to feel her lips on mine for once." Adrien let out a hopeful sigh as he rubbed his lips gently.

Plagg groaned in annoyance. Knowing full well that Adrien has kiss Marinette at least 5 times. Adrien insisted that the two times he had CPR done on him by Ladybug counted as kisses. Adrien kept babbling on about future plans for their relationship. Getting a hamster, three kids, a nice house where she can bake and design while he becomes her model and pursues a career as a...well he wasn't sure yet. He assumed his father has a plan for him.

He then shot up and had a thought. "What if this party is something that she used to get to another boy. She said that was an invitation, but what if it wasn't to me. What if she is interested in Luka? I made sure that my plan to get him to date Kagami was working. He texted me and said that the date ended with a kiss on the cheek that Kagami gave him. Or worse? She just feels bad cause I never attend any parties and she just wants to pity me! That is the whole reason she has been hanging out with me so much this past year, pity! Then I am gonna end up all alone and-"

Plagg couldn't take it anymore. For whatever reason, he felt a large amount of rage build up inside of him. He couldn't explain why he was so angry, but he suddenly popped out of this mostly consumed cheese wheel.

"Oh, my Kwami will you stop! All this talk of girls is making me so frustrated I just wanna...AAAHHH!" Plagg yelled out and flew to Adrien, his small nubs touching his throat and applying pressure, though it could be more than a small pinch from a cloud. It tickled mostly.

"Plagg, what are you doing?" Adrien said with a few subtle laughs.

"I am trying to choke you to get you to shut up!"

"Well, it tickles."

"IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO TICKLE! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE IN AGONIZING PAIN AND CHOKING!"

Adrien picked up his little cat friend and rested him in his palm. He saw the look in the little creature's eyes. He sighed and began to pet him gently

"Look, I just wanna say this. Can you shut the fuck up about girls for two seconds and eat some cheese please?"

Adrien looked at the table, grabbed a piece of the smelly cheese and ate it. He looked at Plagg with a smile, the angry look in his eyes vanishing.

"Sure, let's eat some cheese."

Plagg looked at Adrien ate a piece, seeing his face scrunch up at the taste. He sighed and floated to Adrien's side, giving a smile as rested on his shoulder.

"I am sorry Plagg. I know you hate girl talk but I can't help myself when it comes to her. I know she isn't perfect, but in a way, she is to me. Not like died for our sins perfect, but just perfect for me." He sighed as he laid down, looking up at the ceiling as Plagg flew in front of his face.

"Ready to go on patrol and see your lady?" He asked as he threw a piece of cheese in his mouth.

Adrien nodded. "Plagg, Claws Out!"

* * *

Nooroo awoke in his little bed, it was from a dollhouse. It seemed new. Like it was purchased for Nooroo to have. His new Mistress walked in, Duusu behind her as she nibbled on a peppermint, looking to be in sugary heaven. Duusu flew to her own small bed, watching as Nooroo was picked up in small, slender hands.

"Nooroo, I just want you to know. I am using the Miraculous for completely selfish reasons. I hope that you can forgive me for what I do when I use your power. Same for you Duusu."

Nooroo looked down, taking a deep breath and looking up, zipping to the counter and eating a Kwami arm full of mini marshmallows. He gulped them down and went back to her hands. He kissed them and smiled up at her. She put on the brooch, it not changing its shape other than a silver trim on the edge of it.

"Nooroo, Dark Wings Rise!"

She was enveloped by a barrage of butterflies, only for them to quickly disperse and dress her in her attire. Her hair out in a single long ponytail, one that stretched to her lower back while changing to a dark purple in colour. She wore a light purple dress shirt, it is covered by a darker violet overcoat, though it was draped over her shoulders and not actually worn properly. A pair of dark violet pants appeared, a black belt with a silver buckle looping around her waist. Her mask was in the shape of a wide butterfly, the metallic-like texture reflecting the moonlight. It only covered her eyes, which had turned into a dark purple in colour. She gained black flats, ones that exposed a majority of her foot as she wore a pair of white socks. The staff appeared, the pommel carrying a butterfly in it as she smiled. She opened the window in the darkroom, smiling to her self as she jumped out, landing several feet away as she stood tall. The wind blowing against her, looking out her outfit.

"Nothing suits me like a suit. At least Hawk Moth got that one thing right."

She smiled and began walking, her coat turned into a giant pair of light purple butterfly wings. She began to hover, then soared out toward the Louvre.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagami was looking at her phone as she walked. Having gained a new contact in the form of Chloe who sent a wall of text of instructions. She honestly did not know what to make of the girl at times. She will admit that when they first met she felt disdain toward her. Kagami's pursuit in Adrien may have made her look cold to others, and let herself get Akumatized over it. She had hoped that she wasn't like this toward Luka. They two had only been on one date, but she still liked him. She couldn't deny her feelings for Adrien, but she saw the look in his eyes during their first date. That love was for someone else. She still remembered the kiss. The thought of it made her blush.

She honestly thought she might have a problem when it came to expressing her true emotions. When it came to Adrien, it was like he unlocked a door to them. Joy, playfulness, and happiness flooded her life. When she met Marinette, that door was kicked open and destroyed in a wood chipper. She felt bad about what she was going to do to her, but it was for them to move forward.

Kagami looked up, seeing the Tom Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie and the golden design on the doors. She took a deep breath, doing small jumps to get the blood flowing.

"You got this Kagami. Do it for Marinette and her pretty smile."

Kagami walked in the bakery, the scent of macaroons, croissants, cookies, cakes, and many baked goods invading her nose. She felt her mouth start to water slowly, making her feel embarrassed as it happened. She walked to the counter, seeing a woman spreading a cyan coloured icing on a two-tier cake. Kagami recognized her as Marinette's mom. She had only seen her twice before, but that was through quick passings. She could see where Marinette got her pretty looks from.

Sabine was completely focused on the cake. She was singing a song in Mandarin that she remembered from her childhood. Her mother would sing this to her when she was sad.

wǒ ài zhè yèsè mángmáng

yě àizhe yèyīng gēchàng

gèng ài nà huā yībān de mèng

yǒngbàozhe yèlái xiāng

wěnzhe yèlái xiāng

yèlái xiāng

wǒ wèi nǐ gēchàng

yèlái xiāng

wǒ wèi nǐ sīliang

**The best English translation I could get:**

I love this night 茫茫

Also love the night sing

Love the dream of flowers more

Hug at night

Kissing the night

Night scent

I sing for you

Night scent

I think for you

Kagami just listened to her sing, enjoying the small show as she slowly swayed her hips from left to right. When Sabine finally finished her song she looked up, blushing as she was being observed singing. She quickly wiped her hands and moved to be standing a few feet in front of Kagami.

"Oh hello there. Kagami-chan right? It is so nice to properly meet you. Marinette has talked quite a bit about you. You are much cuter than she says. How can I help you today? My husband is out right now visiting his father so I will be serving you." Kagami looked down, blushing at the praise as she smiled slightly. Marinette talk about her? That was a pleasant surprise. She quickly gained her composure and shook her head.

"I recognize that song. It is Evening Primrose by Li Xiang Lan; Zhang Yan. It is one of my favourite songs."

"That is one of my favourites also. My mother sang it to me when I was a young girl." She said with a giggle as she covered her mouth slightly.

"I am not here to order anything. I came here to see Marinette. And please, you are my friends mom. You may call me Kagami. No need for the suffix Sabine-Sama" Her tone was quiet, yet showed some happiness in her voice. She had her hand behind her back and phone in hand. She quickly closed out the webpage "Getting Rid of Your Monotone Voice for Dummies."

"Well if you are not here for some baked goods then I presume that you are here to see Marinette about a certain little party she is throwing." Sabine winked at Kagami as she stiffened a little.

"How did you know about the…" Kagami looked saddened for a moment. Afraid that Sabine wasn't going to let the party happen.

"A blonde girl came here earlier and told me all about it. I will discuss it with Marinette, but I don't really mind her having a small party though. I remember being 18 once. Now, she just got home a few minutes ago. I had never seen her so happy before. I think she has finally found what makes her truly happy. Also, you can just call me Sabine." Her smile was warm as she pointed to the doorway behind her. "Do you remember the way up to her room? If you do then you can head on up. Oh and before you go." She studied Kagami, looking her over and then getting out from the display. She pulled out two different treats, setting them in a white paper bag and handed it to the teen.

"I did not order anything though."

"I know you didn't. Those are for you and Marinette to snack on while you are up there." She gave a wink and then went back to the cake she was icing, humming to herself as she smiled.

Kagami nodded in thanks, heading through the door and up the stairs. She had been in Marinette's room only a few times, but she never got used to how pink it was. It always seemed like she could get a headache if she stared at the walls for too long. She slightly pushed the trap door to her room when she heard her talking. Kagami thought she was on the phone, but her hands were free and the voice was one she had never heard before. And she had been introduced all of her friends.

"I don't know what I am going to do Tikki. Things are so complicated now. I can't believe that I lied to Adrien about a fake party. Ugh. I am such an idiot!"

"Don't worry Marinette. I am sure that everything will turn out ok. You just have to keep your head held up high!"

Kagami was not sure who entirely she was talking to. 'Does she have an imaginary friend? She seems a little old to have one. At least Marinette's didn't run away as my mom told….. I need to have a talk with her when I get home.'

It suddenly went quite, Marinette turned around and looked at Kagami with wide eyes. She jumped back a bit in surprise and rested her hand on her chest sighing.

"Kagami. Don't scare me like that." Marinette sat down on her wheelie chair as Kagami entered her room. Kagami sat down on the chaise, fixing her skirt as she sat the bag of treats down. Marinette sniffed the air, her little nose scrunching up as she moved to her side.

"Did my mom send you with this? I told her she doesn't have to do this for me every time I have a friend over." Marinette groaned as she was handed the bag. She reached inside, pulling out an eclair with chocolate icing, topped with rainbow sprinkles. She bit down into the treat, strawberry filling coming out as Marinette moaned from the flavour. A bit of the jelly getting on her nose.

Kagami pulled out a muffin, little brown spots covered it. She bit down into the top of the pastry, the warm chocolate chips melting in her mouth with a perfect combination of chocolate and muffin.

"So Kagami, what brought you here to my humble abode?" Marinette said with her mouth full. Her cheeks slightly puffed out.

Kagami tried her best not to blush at the adorable sight. This girl had no idea what she did to others, did she? 'No wonder Adrien and I have crushes on her. Who could not?'

"Um… it is awkward, but I am seeking advice when it comes to dating. Luka and I had our first date not too long ago and I was a wreck. I did not know how to act around him. Yet he was so nice and understanding. At the end of it, I just quickly kiss him and walked away as fast as I could."

Marinette hung onto every word and patted her back. When Kagami looked up she wore she saw something move by her bed. But when she looked all she saw was a toy, or at least she thought it was. A small little red creature that looked like a bug. If it was a real bug that big it would scare Marinette. She stood up and walked over to dispose of it when her hand was grabbed. She was suddenly brought down to sit in Marinette's lap, both of them looking at each other with red faces.

"Um..t-today I am gonna teach you the art of s-seduction. Get Luka to swoon over you. Hehe."

Kagami looked into her eyes, seeing how nervous she was about the entire situation. She took her finger and wiped the jelly off Marinette's nose and ate it. She gave a smile which caused the girl to blush the hardest in her life than she ever has before.

"Then let us begin our lesson."

* * *

Cat Noir jumped around across the rooftops of Paris. He had an unsettled mind. One part of him was overjoyed that his father was acting differently, and the other was saddened by what had happened to him. Marinette occupied a majority of his thoughts, however. He had finally been able to realise how much she meant to him and how she made him feel. Though he had hoped that he wasn't too late in realizing this. He was glad that she invited him to the party. It would be the third party that he would go to his life. Being Cat Noir didn't off much free time with his busy schedule.

He stopped on a building, one that overlooked the old Love Lock Bridge. It was a shame that they removed all the lock on it. He always thought it was really romantic, and cheesy thing to do. So he secretly put a lock on the underside of the bridge, one that had a small drawing of a cat and ladybug. He sat down on the edge of the roof, looking down to see Andre hurrying away, a few couples chasing after him as he yells out he is out of ice cream. Adrien chuckled at this as he heard some footsteps behind him.

"It is nice of you to join me today m' lady," Cat smirked as he turned around to look at her. But he wasn't met with her. He was met with a woman with giant butterfly wings that turned into a suit jacket. The woman held a cane, keeping it close to her chest as Cat jumped a few steps back.

"Great. Another Akuma. Thought Hawk Moth was done for the day." Cat grabbed his staff, extending it as he got ready to fight.

"No please! I am not your enemy! I am here to just talk with you and Ladybug. But I can see she isn't here." The girl sighed as she sat down on a small dormer.

"If you aren't our enemy then how do you have powers? Did you get a Miraculous or did you break free of Hawk Moth's control?" He was careful not to mention Master Fu. He didn't know how dangerous this woman was.

"No. Hawk Moth won't be bothering you anymore. I have his Miraculous." She moved a piece of the jacket out the way and showed the Butterfly Brooch on her dress shirt.

Cat's eyes went wide as he ran over and inspected the jewel. He couldn't believe his eyes. For years Ladybug and he have tried their best to find out who the masked man was. They were always distracted by his Akumas. They never had a chance to act outside of that other than patrols and the weekly dinner that they shared for laughs.

"How did you get this?"

"I have been tracking the Akumas that he sends out. The butterflies that Ladybug releases all return to one place. I do not know where that is exactly. It is in a bad part of town and I just happen to get lucky. I caught him off guard and was able to procure his Miraculous. I needed to get it to you as fast as I can. You are our hero Cat Noir. Well, Ladybug leads the team, but I thought it would be easier to find you."

That last statement struck Cat in a weird way. He heard this before, him being second fiddle. This time though, it sorta stung.

"She isn't the leader of the team or me. Well, I listen to every word she says and try to follow her instructions to a "T", but we are equals." He closed his eyes and flexed a bit, letting his pride take over the negative feeling that he had. Must be the influence of the Miraculous that got to him.

"Oh, I almost forgot. You can Monarda. I am your newest member of the team. I regret to inform you that while I was able to procure a different looking Miraculous, it was taken from me by this flying blue creature. She said, 'I'll find a new owner, one that won't almost die on me this time.' I am sorry that I couldn't be of more use." Monarda looked down, her hair draped over her shoulder as she bowed.

Cat Noir looked at her and rested his hand on her shoulder. She looked up and smiled at him, giving him a small hug before stepping back. Out the top of her cane produced a small silver butterfly.

"I think that I am going to call me heroes, Advocates. I like Champions, but I wanted to do something that is unique to me." She gave a small cheeky smile as she brought the butterfly back into the cane.

Cat Noir was about to say something when he heard a thud. Behind him Ladybug had landed on the roof, looking tired and confirming it with a yawn. She looked at Monarda with a confused look as she approached the new hero.

"Who is this? Did you find a cosplayer and wanted to show her the sights to excite a fan?" Ladybug asked, trying her best not to laugh at her own joke.

"No. This is Monarda. She recently was able to find Hawk Moth and take his Miraculous. She was able to do what we couldn't. Now, all we have to do is find the Peacock that got away." His tone was excited as he explained. Though, Ladybug had a sceptical look on her face.

"I don't know Kitty. I don't know if we can trust her."

He put both of his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. They were filled with a certain strength. A fire was rising in him as she looked at the short bug. The look in her eyes was that of doubt. She felt like she had to go with him through all this. If not for him. Then for all of Paris.

"She is the real deal. I saw her Miraculous. She had wings Ladybug. She can help us find the Peacock. She was able to track down Hawk Moth. She could definitely be a big help here. I need you to trust me Ladybug. I know that is asking a lot in this situation, but I have a good feeling about all this. We are one step closer to finally winning this war!" He was serious the entire time. Not cracking a joke, no pun, no light flirting. He was entirely serious. She saw it in his eyes and smiled.

"Ok Kitty. I trust you fully."

"Great. So Mona-"

All of a sudden everything slowed down for Cat Noir. He pushed Ladybug back, knowing what could have happened if she stayed to close. His body had a sense of alert about it, like an alarm that was blaring as loud as it could. His body wanted to move but it couldn't. He didn't listen to her. Then he felt it hit his back. The cold metal that pierced his suit, his skin, and his body. He hadn't even heard her move, but his hair acted like whiskers for just a moment. They sensed the movement behind him. He should have listened to her.

Out the chest came the blade. It missed his heart, but was she aiming for it? The blade was below the sternum, but did it hit organs? The blade was coated in his blood. His blood. Did he always have this much blood? It sprayed on Ladybug's face. Her face. It had a smile just a moment ago. Why did it have to go away? Why did the look of absolute horror and tears have to fill her face? He didn't know what to do. The blade had to magical to pierce his suit. He could use his powers. But he was feeling weak. He was lifted in the air, only to look back for a moment. Monarda had an insane smile on her face, blood covering it as he heard her laugh quietly. The laugh of a psycho. Was he to die here? Die by a woman he said he trusted just to second ago?

"hehe...HeHe...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!"


	8. Chapter 8

Why did today have to go so wrong? First, she failed to confess to Adrien, then she gets beaten up by an Akuma, and now her partner…She couldn't understand what went wrong today. Just a couple of hours ago she was teaching Kagami how to make a boy swoon over her, showing her the proper way to lead into a kiss, and how to act adorable to make the boy want to hold you. In retrospect, Marinette had never done any of these things yet, but she still took the effort to learn how and somehow eventually spread that knowledge. She had hoped that would be the turn around for that day.

She couldn't move. She couldn't comprehend what just happened. Her partner, the man she trusted more than anyone, was just impaled with a sword. Tears stained her mask, and she felt a sensation surging through her body. She felt horror at the sight, but it was overshadowed by hate. That hate was growing fast. Anger subsiding it as she looked at Monarda. Her Ladybug Vision became active, which usually only happens when she summoned her Lucky Charm. But right now, highlighted was this new Moth. This was her target. This was the only thing that she needed to get her hands on. Her fists clenched hard as they shook, and she swore that her fingers would be able to burst through her gloves if she balled her fists any harder. She glanced at Cat, his mouth moving a bit as his ring began to glow with black energy. He at least was smart enough to do that.

"PUT HIM DOWN! NOW!" She sat up and rested on one knee, holding her yoyo in one hand as her fist stayed in the other.

"As you wish!" Monarda extended her arm out to the edge of the roof. She placed her foot on Cat's back, pushing him off the blade and letting him go over the edge.

They're about 6 stories up, and even with his Miraculous active, he would still be in a great deal of pain. Ladybug sprinted toward the roof, securing her yoyo to the base of a water tower. She dove off the roof, using her momentum to swing herself toward Cat Noir. Her arm was stretched out, reaching to grab him and secure him in her arms. She was close, but a pair of feet knocked into her chest, sending her flying across the street till she ran into a bus stop.

Cat Noir landed on top of a small car, completely destroying the roof under his weight and busting the hood as glass went every flying. The car alarm blared but slowly died down. Ladybug rubbed the top of her head, the glass on the bus stop cracked and threatened to shatter. She stood up, glaring at Monarda and charging at her. She decided to charge as well, moving much faster than she expected.

Monarda was surprised at her speed, not having her seen this fast ever on the videos of her battling Akumas. She did notice one thing was off. Ladybug's eyes were red. Gone were the bluebell orbs, but now they were replaced with a crimson colour. At this distracted moment, Ladybug landed a right hook onto her opponent's jaw, sending the false hero flying into a brick wall.

"How is she this strong?" She looked at Ladybug and saw that her fist had what looked like a red aura but it quickly disappeared. This was something she had never seen before and was sure that Ladybug was unaware of it herself.

She looked to see Ladybug was charging at her, slamming her open palm into the wall as Monarda swiftly dodged to the left. She hopped on one leg, moving clumsily as she used her wings to balance her out. Ladybug moved like lightning throwing punches, elbows, and kicks in moves that showed she had studied Baguazhang martial arts style.

Monarda was not without her own training in martial arts, able to block and even land a few blows on Ladybug herself. This was not enough though, as Ladybug had more time with her Miraculous and adjusted herself to using it with the added abilities.

Monarda jumped in the air, quickly spread her wings, flying toward Ladybug and grabbing her. She ascended into the air, moving as fast as she could while holding her breath. Ladybug began to have trouble breathing. Her vision was blurry and she was losing consciousness. She had to do something quickly. She swung her feet, sending them up and connecting them to Monarda's face. She let go of Ladybug to grab her nose, not noticing Ladybug flip above her and land on her back. The string of Ladybug's yoyo wrapped around Monarda's neck. She kicked on Monarda's back, pushing the both of them down and toward the earth.

They fell for 20 seconds the sudden wind hurting Monarda's stomach as the sudden atmosphere change got to her. They landed on the same roof the met, cracking it as the sound of bent metal could be heard. The string was tightened around her neck as Ladybug grit her teeth. Fury in her eyes as she felt no remorse toward what she was about to do.

"You think you can just come to my town! Try and fight me and my partner and try to kill us! You have some nerve! You are worse than Hawk Moth! At least he didn't try to literally murder us! Well, let's see what it is like on the other side!" Ladybug had gained tunnel vision. She only saw Monarda and how much she wanted to hurt her, and even kill her. Emotions were clouding her judgement, all of them negative. A voice in the back of her head kept telling her no. She couldn't kill. She wasn't like that. She could get mad, but she would never cross that line.

"L…..ladybug…."

This snapped her out of the headspace she was in. The voice of a stupid cat who she wouldn't let down and disappoint. Her grip on the string loosened a bit as tears fell from her eyes. _'What am I doing! I am no killer. I would be no better than the people who think it is ok to kill. I am sorry Cat. I let my anger get the best of me.'_

Monarda smiled, her cane appearing in her hand as she opened the top of it. A silver butterfly flew into the yoyo, causing Ladybug to release her immediately. She crawled out from under her, coughing as she rubbed her neck. She took a deep breath, spitting out a bit of blood and looked at Ladybug who just stood there, a silver outline of a butterfly covering her face.

"Good. Good. That was much easier than I expected. I don't know where that burst of power came from, but this game is over. Now Ladybug, you are going to do me a favour."

Ladybug looked at Monarda, her body wanting to move, her innermost thoughts screaming at her to resist. She tried to move any part of her body. Her right hand slowly began to form into a fist. Monarda kept talking, not paying attention to what Ladybug was doing.

"You are going to go down there and get me his Miraculous. I know that he activated his power so I wouldn't be able to touch it. I know you will think of a way to do it yourself. I will let you two live this one time, but if this somehow goes south, then I will have no choice but to end your lives. Though you were the only one that I was worried about. Cat Noir is just useless without you."

Ladybug fought more, twisting her body back a bit as her fist was brought back. Her arm going behind her back as her eyes twitched.

"So hop to it! And while you're at it-"

Ladybug brought her fist into Monarda's gut, causing the purple-clad villain to buckle over in pain. She looked at her fist, seeing a small red outline along her arm and wrist once more. She took a few steps back, clutching her stomach as she looked at the bug. Ladybug brought her fist back and connected it into her jaw. Monarda was thrown backwards, colliding with a chimney and causing the top to break off.

Ladybug panted, the butterfly outline on her face shattered as the Akuma flew out of her yoyo. She looked at it, tossing her yoyo at it and quickly purifying the little bug. She turned her attention towards Monarda, noticing that Cat's staff was on the ground she picked it up, slowly making her way towards the purple-haired girl.

"Why do you care so much about that stupid cat. You know as well as everyone else that he doesn't matter. He is your sidekick. An insignificant little welp. You can easily replace him with another cutie." Monarda smiled wickedly. She slowly moved to sit on one knee, her stomach crying out in pain.

Ladybug stopped walking when she heard these words. "You are wrong." Ladybug looked down, clutching the staff tight as she suddenly looked toward Monarda. "He is irreplaceable! I don't care if he was Cat Noir, Viperion, King Monkey, or any different superhero. The man behind that mask is my best friend! My partner! I will never leave his side no matter what! I will fight until I am almost dead if it means that he can live to see another day. I love him." _'But in what way?'_ She thought to herself. "There is no Ladybug without Cat Noir. If he were to ever quit I would be rid of my Miraculous because that is how much he means to me." She mentally apologized to Tikki, hoping that her words didn't hurt her. "And right now you are trying to take him from me. Which means you are going to pay severely for all the harm you caused him."

Ladybug sprinted toward Monarda, screaming as she jumped in the air and held the staff up high. She just wanted to knock her unconscious. Nothing more. She was better than that. Hopefully, Cat would forgive her for what she almost did earlier. She landed on the ground roof, bringing the staff down to hit Monarda.

A red and white looking object was stopping the staff, and behind it stood a girl in a costume. She lifted her head up, her brown hair and covering her eyes a bit only to reveal herself to be Lila dressed as Volpina.

"Hello, Ladybug. Long-time no see." She said quietly to the red and black-spotted heroine, who only looked in horror at the sight of the girl.

Ladybug jumped back, looking at Lila confused.

"Lila! What are you doing here? I can see that you were Akumatised, and I will find a way to help you with your problem peacefully without a fight. Right now I am dealing with someone 1000x more dangerous."

"Akumatised? I wasn't Akumatised." Lila smirked as she twirled the flute in her hands.

"What? Then how-"

"Trixx, let's rest."

* * *

Lila was walking down the street, hands in her jacket pocket as she strolled through the streets of Paris. It was a cool night, and she was once again left home alone. She didn't feel like eating the casserole her mother made, hating the taste of cream of mushroom in her food. She couldn't tell her mother the truth about her cooking, as it would just shatter her heart. Thankfully she was moving out in a couple of weeks so she wouldn't have to lie to her anymore. She didn't have a problem lying to the people of Paris, but her mom was a different story.

She held a gyro in her hand, biting down on the sandwich as she walked past a park. There were kids playing with their parents and friends, oblivious to the world around them.

She felt an uneasy presence near her. She quickly turned around and looked around, seeing nothing she slowly took a bite out of her gyro. As she turned around though, there was a masked figure waiting for her. This woman had giant wings on her back and dark purple hair that reflected the red of the setting sun.

Lila jumped in surprise, clutching her chest as she coughed. She hit her sternum gently, trying not to choke on the food she had eaten.

"Lila Rossi. I have been looking for you. And I am going to need your help with a very special project that I am working on." Monarda said, her voice sinister and had a small hiss to it. She smiled, tilting her head at the Italian girl as she swallowed her food.

"What do you want with me? I am not exactly a superhero." Lila sassed as she eyed the woman.

" I know you hate Ladybug with a passion. I want her taken down. And I know that you do too. Why not work with me to do so?" She extended her hand out to the girl, smiling wide with an evil look in her eyes.

"That offer is tempting, but unless you can Akumatise me permanently, then I don't see how I can be of much help to you outside of making a certain girl's life more miserable than what it already is." The offer was very tempting, but it didn't have much security in the long run, as it meant Lila could be powered down at any moment if they found her Akuma object.

"You don't have to worry about that. I have it all taken care of. I have a plan. I may need you only once. And that may be tonight. If my plan should fail, then I will discuss how I can get you more power."

Lila put her hand on her chin, thinking for a moment before smiling and nodding her head.

"Alright, I will accept this little offer. So, what do you think you are going to Akumatise?"

"That won't be necessary right now. All you need is this." Out her pocket she produced a necklace with a fox pendant.

Lila looked confused and grabbed it about to comment when suddenly an orange light surrounded her and there was floating a small creature.

"Hello, I am Trixx. I am the Kwami of Illusion." He said as he looked down. He did not have the energy to play anymore and wondered if Nooroo used to feel this way. Monarda was nice to him, but the presence he felt from Lila was honestly terrifying to him.

"You….you actually got me a Miraculous!" She yelled out as she put on the piece of jewellery. She examined it, rubbing the small crystal-like object in the centre. The orange had turned into a more reddish colour, which only made her happier as she looked at it.

"I need you to hide out, if Ladybug is getting the upper hand on me, AND if I give you the signal then you will come to my aid. I am confident enough in my own abilities to take that false hero down." Monarda slammed the pommel of her cane in her hand watching as Lila did her best to pay attention to Trixx as he reluctantly explained his power to her.

"Trixx! Let's pounce!" Lila felt a surge of power course through her. The power of a Miraculous was nothing compared to an Akuma. She was finally Volpina for real. She then noticed a silver butterfly fly to her chest, disappearing as she felt something latch to her heart. Her mind felt a bit uneasy, but she just brushed this off for now as she shook her head. The iris of her eyes having a small purple hue to them with the now brightened green. The orange to her outfit was redder now, but the rest was the same in design.

"Monarda, let's go fuck up a bug."


	9. Chapter 9

"What? How… how did you get that Miraculous? And how…" A million thoughts ran through Ladybug's head. Lila had the faint energy of an Akuma, but she couldn't see an object that would show it. And why did she have a Miraculous? That was clearly Trixx, but did that mean Master Fu was in danger?

"Don't listen to her. Volpina is wanting to be independent. She was Akumatised. But a bit of her free spirit lives on in her." Monarda claimed as she placed a hand on Lila's shoulder.

Lila's smile faded as she suddenly grabbed her head. She let out a scream, falling to her knees as she gripped her hair hard. She looked up at Ladybug, her eyes threatening to let tears fall as she held her hand out.

"Help me Ladybug! I had a fight with my mom this villain came and…" She grabbed her head again, shaking it wildly. "I am trying to fight it, but the influence is too…" Her head was thrown back as she let out a blood-curdling cry. Her hands dropped to her sides as her body went limp.

"Lila?" Concern filled Ladybug's voice as she took a step forward, her grip on Cat's staff not loosening in case Monarda decided to attack.

"Lila… Lila is dead. I AM VOLPINA." Her head snapped back to look at Ladybug, cackling as she tilted her head. "Trixx, Let's Pounce!" Lila stood up as Trixx was absorbed into her Miraculous. Her costume returned as she laughed. She took a step forward, putting her flute to her mouth and began to play a melody. Next to the pair appeared three more Volpina, leaving four in total.

Ladybug took a few steps back as the Volpinas began to run amongst each other, mixing too fast for her to see and keep track of. She backed away more, getting closer to the connecting roof as she began to twirl her yoyo. She was about to charge when a black leathered hand touched the edge of the rooftop and made his way to the top of the building. Cat Noir panted as he looked over at Ladybug, clutching his chest as he gave her a sly smile.

"Cat Noir what are you doing here? And how did you even?" She just shook her head and plastered a wide smile on her face.

"Seems that my Kwami gave some of his power. Healed up, but not fully. Now, how about you and I take this dastardly duo down Bugaboo?" Cat gave his trademark smile as he held his hand out.

Ladybug gave a nod, thinking it odd for him to call her Bugaboo out of nowhere but she shrugged it off. She handed him his staff as she took a few steps forward. Her confidence in this battle returning as she began to twirl her yoyo. Her own vision was becoming a little disoriented. She had been hit hard a few times in the head and she was trying to maintain her focus as best as she could She was about to charge forward when she saw Cat's staff in front of her, then be brought back towards her.

The staff was brought to her neck hard, causing her to yelp and grab onto it as her yoyo hit the ground. She was lifted in the air, gasping as she kicked her feet out helplessly. She looked back at Cat, who had a devious glint in his eyes.

"Cat, what are you doing?" She said as she looked into his eyes. She stared at them, then scowled as she growled in anger. "You aren't Cat!"

He laughed, his voice turning to that of Volpina as the illusion disappeared. She looked at the other Volpinas, expecting them to disappear but they didn't. They all charged at her, which caused her to raise an eyebrow as one brought their knee into her stomach. Ladybug's mouth went agape, no noise made.

'They, they are tangible!' Her thoughts went wild, wondering if this was what she gained from the Fox Miraculous. Was it at its full, complete power now? Or did that Akuma amp up her powers to an 11?

Each clone got two hits in, punching her face, hitting her chest, kicking her stomach, using their flute against her face. Two and Three grabbed her pigtails, letting her be struck on the nose from the last clone's fist. They let go, causing her hair to come loose and fall down to her shoulders. The clones backed up as Monarda grabbed Ladybug's head, looking at her scuffed face, bloody lip and nose. Her Miraculous helped keep her durable, so nothing was broken but after what happened to Cat she could only hope.

"You know, you actually look beautiful with your hair down. You should let it down more often." Monarda had said as she held Ladybug's head up. She reached out, smiling as she was close to grabbing her earrings.

Ladybug let out a huff after taking a deep breath. She reeled foot back and connected it to Monarda's stomach, causing the purple villain to keel over. She brought her foot back up and kicked under her chin to knock her away.

Volpina looked over in surprise and left her self open. Ladybug let go of the staff and brought her elbow down hard on Volpina's side. She gasped in pain as she bent down, allowing Ladybug's feet to touch the ground. Ladybug clutched the staff, jumping in the air with Volpina. She thrusted her torso back, and Volpina landed hard on the roof with Ladybug landing on top of her suddenly. This knocked the wind out of her as she tried to breathe.

Ladybug rolled off her, grabbing the staff, her yoyo, and one of her scrunchies. She looked at the edge of the roof, hearing some noises come from below. She ran to the edge of the roof and flipped off it, manoeuvring in the air using Cat's staff as she embedded it into a wall to just a few feet above the ground. She landed on her feet and grabbed the staff, running toward the car and seeing that he was gone.

She began to panic, hyperventilating and feeling her chest hurt as she did so. She looked over at a rusted and shattered street lamp and then noticed Cat resting against a wall and clutching his wound. She let out a sigh of relief, hugging him tight as soon as she approached him. He let out a small groan from the pain. She let go, moving the hair out of his eyes as she saw the strain in them. She hadn't noticed the green sparks around his body until she got close. She grabbed his hand, noticing that the ring was missing the tops of its paw. Only the base remained.

"Cat, are you willing yourself to stay transformed? I know our time left after our powers are used went up to 15 minutes, but it has been longer than that since the fight. You didn't have to do that. This is one time I would have excused you for revealing yourself to me." She placed her hand on his cheek, rubbing her thumb across it as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I….I trust you...to finish...this… Not the time….for a ...reveal.." He coughed a bit, leaning his head on the wall as she looked at Monarda and Volpina landing a good distance away.

Monarda had a flame inside her eyes, her rage building as she held onto her cane tight. Volpina was clutching the space where she was just elbowed. Ladybug took the lone scrunchie she had, putting her hair up in a high ponytail. She heard a beep, pressing her fingers on her earrings. She had two full dots. When their powers got upgraded each mark had three stages to it, a minute on each stage to give a full 15.

"But I never used my power! What is happening?" She spoke to herself as she clutched the staff in her hands. She separated it into two, watching Volpina play on her flute.

The clones charged at her, though they seemed off. They looked normal to her, but there was something about them that was wrong. She swung one baton into the nearest clone, it fading into red dust to her surprise. The other clones all hit Ladybug, disappearing into red smoke as Volpina yelled.

"What the hell! I thought that you said that my powers were at full capacity!" She yelled as she furrowed her eyebrows at Monarda.

"Yes I did, but I also tried to tell you that you won't have unlimited access! That Akuma was to make sure that using your power doesn't transform you back!" Monarda yelled at Lila as she clenched her fist.

"Those two do not get along." Ladybug looked at the batons in her hands and then towards Lila. "She is much weaker despite this girl only having her Miraculous for a few hours. Lila must have gotten hers not that long ago. She doesn't know how they fully work yet. I mean I don't either but that is beside the point. Though if Plagg can hold on to give Cat more power, then Trixx could be doing the opposite to Lila."

It was hard for Ladybug to look past that exterior and see Lila. She wasn't totally evil, just a queen bitch. She was still a person and didn't deserve to be controlled. She twirled the batons, spun one time and threw them both at her full force.

Lila just screamed in frustration and stomped her foot down, beginning to yell at her "partner" for being a terrible user of the Butterfly Miraculous. Lila was too distracted to notice anything around her. Monarda just rolled her eyes when she looked and saw the flying obstacles. One hit Lila in the temple, causing the girl to go off balance and hold her head in pain. She turned around only for the second baton to hit her in the forehead. She stumbled for a moment, throwing her hand up and falling on her face.

"It's just you and me now Monarda. And you know how well that went last time." Ladybug slowly approached her, hoping that her bluff wouldn't be called.

Monarda just laughed, clutching her stomach as she picked Volpina off the ground by her tail and threw her over her shoulder. "Yes, I do know how well it went last time. And I don't plan on repeating that mistake. But the questions is, " she sprouted her wings, holding her cane out towards Cat Noir as the pommel flew open. Out came a giant swarm of silver butterflies. "Will you go after me or are we gonna see what happens when a cat who is feeling worthless is like as one of my Akumas. Bet he would look dashing in pink no?" She extended her finger and the swarm jet past Ladybug and toward their target.

It didn't even take Ladybug a second to think about what she had to do. She completely ignored Monarda as she flew off, swinging her yoyo and catching as many butterflies as she could. She circled the swarms, doing her best to not miss a single one. When one landed on Cat's ring she got wide-eyed, only to see the insect turn to dust and crumble away. She grabbed onto Cat Noir, throwing her arms around his neck and sighing in relief.

"Thank heavens that you are safe Cat Noir. I don't know what I would do without you! We need to get you to Master Fu's ASAP! There is no time to lose." Ladybug was running on fumes. Exhaustion was eeping its way into her, but the adrenaline to keep going till Cat was safe. She grabbed him, putting his arms around her neck as she heard him groan.

"Ladybug ...can...can we make it…."

"I still have a few minutes, I can do my best." She twirled her yoyo, latching it onto the nearest building and projected herself over the rooftop.

Ladybug swung as fast as she could, having to move across almost the entirety of Paris to get to Master Fu. Ever since his identity was known to Hawk Moth he decided to move far from his old massage parlour. He decided the next best option was to open a noodle shop. And they were surprisingly good. Ladybug arrived across the street to "Tu's Noodles." Every time she saw this sign she groaned. She walked toward the back, knocking on the door rapidly with the side of her fist.

"Master! I need you! Can you please come on out please!"

The door slowly opened, Master Fu looking up at Ladybug as he had a black eye and a swollen lip.

"Master Fu. I am sorry to barge in and I got a million questions on why you are beaten up, but I cannot wait for that!" She stormed inside the building, seeing the furniture and how some of it looked tossed around, the table broken in half and a hole in the wall.

Ladybug shook her head and brought Cat Noir over to the couch. She laid him down gently, getting on her knees as her earrings beeped. She let out a gasp as he transformation dropped, making her cover Cat's eyes with her hands suddenly. She mumbled to herself and groaned till she felt something touch her arm. Cat's shaky hand was holding his tail, with his other hand pointing to his face.

"Cover...my...eyes…"

She nodded, grabbing the leather belt and creating a blindfold for the feline hero. She smiled at this gesture, although he was probably tempted he wouldn't do that to her. She kissed the top of his head, rubbing it gently as she heard a purr escape his lungs.

"I am going to find some food to recharge! Wayzz! Where you hiding the good snacks." Tikki flew off, heading toward the kitchen.

Master Fu approached them, wearing surgical gloves and carrying a test tube filled with a purple liquid and a red toolbox. He lifted Cat's head up, pouring the drink down his throat as he swallowed. The small green sparks disappeared as the paw print on his ring became full once more.

"A special brew that is concocted for young Miraculous wielders who need more time after they use their powers. Very difficult to make as I only have 3, well 2, now. Now Ladybug, I am going to need you to remove Cat Noir's top." He opened the toolbox and began moving out two folding drawers that revealed more items in the bottom.

"What! You want me to undress Cat Noir!" Her face became flushed as she looked at Master with her lips moving inside her mouth.

"Just do it please. I have to prepare this for the pain." He didn't turn around as he grabbed a syringe and a small clear bottle.

Marinette took a deep breath, grabbing the bell and pulling it downwards with two fingers slowly. 'This isn't lewd. This isn't lewd! THIS ISN'T LEWD!' Were her only thoughts as she pulled the zipper down all the way to his waist. She carefully pulled his arm out the sleeves, pushing the top part of his costume under his legs. She looked at his body, trying not to focus on how he apparently works out like a mad dog. 'He could totally be a model with those abs. Grate cheese with them!'

She finally got a look at the wound and almost threw up. The blood did not travel far from the wound, only a few strands flowing along with his abdominal muscles. She grabbed a bottle of rubbing alcohol, applied it to a rag, and began to clean the wound and surrounding area. This got a wince from him, with her giving a quiet apology for this.

She moved away as fast as she could, letting Master Fu take over as he stuck the syringe inside of his. He set it to the side and inspected the damage. He wore a surgical mask and had shed his floral shirt for a white tank top. He didn't look like Mister Miyagi before he did now.

"The morphine will help with any pain you have and give you a very good feeling. Trust me, you will love it. Looks like she was able to get pierce a part of his liver, but no other vital organs. She did slice through an artery, but it is a minor cut that can easily be fixed. She wasn't going for a killing blow. If she was she wouldn't have struck here. She just wanted to do damage. Curious. She didn't seem like a murderer when I met her. But no time for that. I will need to perform a quick hepatoplasty and an arterioplasty."

"Gah! What is that! Is it dangerous? Is he going to die!"

"I am just repairing the wounds Ladybug. I am in my 190's. I thought to go to school for such situations as this in my youth. Why don't you go sit down in that chair, and tell me about our new enemy. We both had the displeasure of meeting her today."

She nodded her head, moving over to a folding chair and sitting down, tentatively waiting as she watched this surgery and began to explain the situation.

* * *

Monarda landed on the roof of a small apartment building, opening the door to get inside she dragged the unconscious body of Volpina down the steps. She unlocked the apartment and threw her on the couch. It looked like her housemate wasn't here at the moment, which was fine by her. She yanked the Miraculous off of Volpina and turned her back to Lila.

"Nooroo, Dark Wings Fall." Her transformation dropped and she fell to her knees, clutching her side as she let out a breath. Nooroo landed in her hand, receiving a gentle kiss on his head.

"Mistress was it really wise to use that technique on Lila? Not even Gabriel was able to master that technique. It is very dangerous." Nooroo pleaded as he flew up to be face to face with his new holder.

"It will be ok. It is nothing that I can't handle. But I will need to keep an eye out for her. Lila is more dangerous than she lets on. And call me B, ok?"

B reached up and grabbed a bag filled with marshmallows. She handed a giant one to him as Duusu was sucking on a circular peppermint.

"You two are back! Tell me, did everything go according to plan!" She said as she took a large bite from the candy.

"No Duusu, not at all. I didn't get their Miraculous and was almost about to lose my poor little angel here." She rubbed her finger across the purple Kwami's head as he nommed on the sugary treat.

She grabbed a book out from under her couch with a notebook. Nooroo recognized this as the Grimoire. She opened it to a section on the Butterfly Miraculous and rubbed her chin. Looking over the contents of the page she jotted down notes, muttering to herself as she flipped through it. She found an entire section written on the jewels themselves and what a broken Miraculous can do to a person. As she read on though she took note of some ways to fix the broken Miraculous, she took note of one that piqued her interest more. She grabbed the peacock from her pocket and took the brooch off her t-shirt.

"Duusu, it is dangerous to use your Miraculous as I could easily fall ill. I don't want you to think that you are broken though. The only thing that is broken is the jewel itself. And if Nooroo is willing to give some of his power, we can fix your Miraculous in no time."

"Well, what are you waiting for! I have been wanting this for oh so long!" Duusu screamed in excitement.

B stood up, presenting both Miraculous and smiled at Nooroo.

"B, you know that if you do this, you will need both of us right? I don't know how much you will be able to handle us both." Nooroo's voice held concern as he rubbed his small arms together.

"Don't worry. If I wasn't sure then I wouldn't try." She gave the Kwamis a wink as she began pushing her hands together.

The two Miraculous began to glow, the slightly glitchy looking Miraculous shifting from many different looking forms. It was as if it was going through every style it had taken through its entire life. Small sparks formed between the two jewels, the air becoming heavy as everything around her began to be blown away by a heavy wind. Her hair was raised, her skin turning blue and her eyes glowing purple. She felt pain rise up in her stomach, rising to her chest. It was difficult to push the two together, and her Butterfly wings shot out of her. She let out a yell, pushing both jewels together.

The air became lighter, her skin returned to its natural hue, and her wings were gone. In her palm, she held the combined Miraculous. She could feel the power emanating off it. She placed the jewel on her chest, the power welling through her entire body as she fell on one knee. This was nothing like wearing two Miraculous. She felt that when she wanted to know the sensation with the Fox and Butterfly. This...this was something new. Instead of one power in her, she felt them both. An equal force running up and down her body. Duusu and Nooroo shook as their entire bodies tingled. They both were affected by this union.

"Are you two ok? If you both are hurt in any way I will undo it!" B screamed out as held her fists to her chest.

"No, you don't have to do that. In fact, I feel much better than I have ever been before!" Nooroo yelled out as he flipped in the air. Duusu nodded in agreement, hugging her brother as they both looked at their chosen.

"Nooroo, Duusu, will you both help me in gaining the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous? It may be a long time coming, and it may be difficult, but with your powers combined, I know that we will be able to get those Miraculous and gain the one thing I want most in this world!"

The two Kwamis nodded, causing B to have a smile on her face as she looked down at Lila.

"Let's get this one home with her Miraculous and watch a movie when we get back! I vote cheesy rom-com!" She shook her hands in excitement as she had a goofy grin on her face.


	10. Chapter 10

"I see. So the Butterfly and the Peacock are in the hands of another person. But you are not sure if the Peacock is being used right now?" Master Fu pondered as he looked at Marinette. A small smile dotted his face as he looked at her.

Marinette had Cat Noir's head in her lap, slowly petting him and keeping the hair out of his face. She had been sitting like this for the past hour, claiming that petting him kept him calm. 'Totally not an excuse to pet his super soft hair and hear him purr. He uses a great conditioner.'

"I don't know what to make of this woman though Master. She was very skilled in combat, she knew exactly what the Miraculous was, and she made it seem like she had a history with them. But she didn't seem to have a full grasp on her powers. She obviously knew how to use them, but I am not sure she knew the extent. She even sprouted wings! I can't do that...can I?"

Master Fu took a sip of his tea, setting the small glass down as he shook his head. He took a deep breath as he prepared to explain.

"She seems to have reached a mental maturity that you have not yet reached. Your physical and mental maturity has to be at a certain threshold for you to gain access to new powers. In the Butterfly's case, it is she is granted wings. She will probably be able to create more than one Akuma. There is another power associated with it, but it escapes me at this time.

"There are times where your situation is dire and your emotions supersede that criteria. This is known as your _**Miraculous Might**_. It is where you channel the powers of your Lucky Charm, Cataclysm, or whatever power that your Miraculous gives you and channel it in your body. It increases your body to have extreme strength, heightens your senses, and your increases speed. From what you described to me, you were able to tap into this power. This is why you had a limited amount of time. You won't be able to use your Lucky Charm if you use your Might though. When you master that, you will be able to trigger it whenever you wish without a time limit"

"All I wanted to do was protect Cat Noir. The way he was hurt...it just set me over the edge. All I wanted to do was hurt her and even had a thought of killing her. And I was very close to doing so until I heard Cat's voice and brought me back." A tear rolled down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away.

"You are not the first to ever to want to kill while wielding a Miraculous, nor would you have been the first to kill with one. You shouldn't be expected to either. You are young. We don't live in dark times like the past. We do have much better ways to deal with enemies now."

Marinette let out a sigh as she threw her head back on the edge of the couch. She then quickly looked around, seeing the place was trashed.

"By the way, what happened here? Why is your place trashed and seems like there was a fight here? Is everything alright?"

Master Fu looked toward the backdoor, closing his eyes as he thought for a moment.

* * *

_Several Hours Ago_

Master Fu walked to his backdoor, opening it as he took off his VR headset. He looked up at the person at his door, noticing that their face was covered with a mask save for their eyes.

"Yes, is there something that I can help you with?" He took a step back as a precaution. He may be old, but he was febile by any means.

Before he could think about defence he was grabbed by his shirt collar. He looked at the hand, and was lifted in the air, and thrown against his living room wall. His back his a poster frame, cracking the glass and fell to the ground. He groaned in pain as he rubbed his back and saw the person approach him. The cracked their knuckled as they approached, muttering something but could not be heard behind that mask. He could tell it was a female though, and she was a lot stronger than he initially thought.

"Where is the Miracle Box old man? I know that you have it, and it is only a matter of time before I find it." She stretched out her neck as stepped towards him.

"I will never tell you!" He grabbed his cane, jumping at her as he slammed it down on her.

She threw her arm up and the cane broke in half, causing her to yell out and grabbed his neck. She turned around and slammed him face-first into his table, destroying it beyond repair. If you won't tell me, then I will have to find it myself." She kicked the back of his head as he tried to get up, pushing it back down into the wood.

She bent down, taking the bracelet off him and slipping it on her own wrist. Wayzz emerged, looking at the holder of his Miraculous and gasp.

"Master Fu what happened to you!" He exclaimed as he flew down to his head, patting it gently with his small arms.

"Who are you, little green man? And you better answer me now. I have no patience for any jokes." She hissed as she grabbed the Kwami out of the air.

"I am Wayzz. The Kwami of Protection. I am Master Fu's Kwami, not yours! If you leave now then no harm shall come to you in the future and this entire ordeal can be forgotten." The little turtle yelled out with a stern voice. He was unwavering and his demeanour remained as formal as it ever ways.

"Well, hello little Wayzz. Now tell me, where is the Miracle Box located at?"

"Even if I knew I do not know how to get to it That is something you will have to foolishly figure out on your own."

"Very well. If that is how you want to play it then so shall it be."

Master Fu finally lost consciousness, letting his fatigue get the better of him as he closed his eyes.

He would wake up, seeing the intruder standing at his record player. His eyes went wide as she smashed it open and took out the Miracle Box. He tried to get, not making a noise as he attempted to push himself off the ground. It was useless though. He was too hurt. He would have to wait a bit before he could move.

"Ah, so these are the Miraculous that I can choose from. Each with their own uses. Let's see here." She looked at the jewels and picked three immediately. "The Fox, should be helpful. The Snake, so I can't ever lose. And the Tiger. Not sure what she can do but, I will digress." She put the latter two in her pocket and set the fox Miraculous around her neck. The tail turned a black colour for a moment before turning to it natural orange.

"Oh, the Bee! This will be most helpful indeed." She reached down to grab it smiling at her conquest.

Master Fu summoned the last of his strength, pouncing at the woman and grabbing her wrist. He took the Turtle Miraculous back and slid it on his own.

"Wayzz! Shell On!"

His costume formed around him, making him the Jade Turtle once more. He grabbed his hat, sitting on one knee and smacking the woman into the wall by the door. He held back his strength by a lot, knowing she was just a citizen, but he made it hurt some.

"Shelltor!" He summoned his protective force field and secured the rest of the Miraculous with him. "You will leave now, and drop the Miraculous that you have stolen!"

She stood up, smiling a bit as she whispered. She was surrounded by an orange light and transformed to look with the Fox Miraculous.

"I will leave, but I don't think you will be following me. Unless you wanna find out happens to a Kwami when I destroy a Miraculous." She hissed out as she wiped her mouth bit.

Master Fu stood there, groaning as she tightened his grip on his shield. The woman laughed, and slowly backed out the door.

"See you later, Master"

* * *

"She was able to steal some of the Miraculous. She somehow found out who exactly I am. This means that I will have to be on the move again and live somewhere else. But this also means one other thing."

Master Fu stood up and walked over to the Miracle Box. He grabbed it and walked over to Marinette. He grabbed her arms and placed the box in her hands.

"I have to entrust the safety of the Miraculous in your hands. It is too dangerous for me to have it at this point in time."

Marinette just looked at the box with wide eyes. She shook her head, not able to fully grasp the situation that was in front of her.

"Master? What are you saying? Are you giving up your guardianship? But you told me what happens when you do that! I still need you as a leader! I can't do this on my own." She began to panic some, which just got a laugh from the old man.

"I am not done teaching you Ladybug. I am entrusting you to hold onto the Miracle Box as guardian in training. I am still going to be here and help you whenever you need it. Besides, I think I found my calling when it comes to making noodles." He gave her a smile as he sat back down in his chair getting a giggle from the girl.

Cat Noir began to stir some, yawning as he slowly got his head off Marinette's lap. She looked down and let out a small yelp, ushering Tikki to quickly transform herself before Cat Noir could look at her. He looked around, taking off the blindfold and sitting against the back of the couch.

"Jeez, how long was I out?" He asked as he rubbed the back of his head. He tried to stand up but winced at the pain and sat back down abruptly.

Ladybug put her hand on his shoulder, setting the Miracle Box down on the couch and rubbed his back with her hand gently.

"You have been out for about an hour. Master Fu was able to patch you up and get you all back together...I thought I was about to lose my favourite kitten for a moment." She spoke softly as she looked at him. Tears threatened her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away.

She stood up in front of him, noticing that he was looking down and that his ears were drooping.

"Man, I really have been messing up a lot lately. It seems like every Akuma for the last few weeks has been able to take me down. Been mind-controlled, knocked out, taken out of commission." He rubbed the back of his neck, tracing his fingers through his hair gently. "And with this...it feels like a sign at this point."

Ladybug frowned at her partner, crossing her arms as she bent over a bit to look at him. Her lip was puffed out a bit and her eyes narrowed.

"And what exactly are you saying Cat Noir?" There was some tone in her voice as she spoke.

"Well, maybe I am not as good as I used to be. I mean, I was almost killed for real, and like could have actually died. Maybe...maybe you need a different Cat N-"

She didn't let him finish that sentence. In one quick motion, her palm was across his face, pushing his head to look to the right. Her face showing anger as she said these words.

* * *

Cat Noir's cheek stung as his face was suddenly slapped. It was not something that he was expecting. Especially from Ladybug. He rubbed his cheek gently, his claws gliding along his skin as she looked at Ladybug. Her face was one that he ever wanted to be on the receiving end of.

"Ladybug...why?"

"SHUT UP!"

Cat Noir quickly closed his mouth, his eyes wide as he watched Ladybug clenched her fists."

"I don't want a new partner. I don't want someone else being Cat Noir. Yeah you messed up, but you just have to learn from mistakes and do better. I don't care what you think, but you are my Cat Noir. I wouldn't trade you for anyone else in the world!" She wiped her eyes with her wrist as she grabbed his shoulders. "You got that! You are my kitten! I am your Ladybug! I'm not gonna have it any other way! The only way you can stop being my Cat Noir is if I am no longer Ladybug!" She began to sob a bit and took a step back as she tried covered her flushed face.

Cat Noir just looked up at her. He was speechless. He had no idea that he meant that much to her. He smiled, feeling a tear roll down his cheek as he quickly wiped it away. He stood up, ignoring the pain and gave her a hug. He heard her let out a little gasp but felt her arms wrap around him tight.

They stayed there for a minute, only for Cat Noir to break the hug and sit back down. He took a deep breath as he held onto his stomach, feeling his wound some. He looked at Master Fu, about to speak when he saw the man nod.

"Don't worry. I will help you create a cover so you may get home. Though before I can discuss that, a certain bug needs to get back home." Master Fu looked over at Ladybug, who nodded as she grabbed the Miracle Box. She leaned into Cat Noir and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Be safe you stupid tomcat."

Ladybug waved at the both of them and ran out the door, zipping away on her yoyo.

"Claws in!"

Plagg flew in front of Adrien, zipping to the wound as he patted it gently. He looked up at Adrien, a sad expression on his face.

"Don't worry Plagg. I am going to be fine. I owe you for keeping me upright anyway." He reached down and pet the Kwami gently, getting a purr from the creature.

"Alright, but just know that I am always in your corner if you need me!" Plagg imitated some boxing punches, shouting as he did so.

Adrien just laughed, looking to Master Fu who brought him a cup of water. He grabbed the glass and took a sip, smiling as he set the glass down.

"Something wrong Cat Noir?" Master Fu sat down next to the blond, holding his can in his hands.

"Just...Ladybug. I never knew exactly what she felt about me deep down. I know she cares for me a lot, but being irreplaceable? I never would have guessed that." He smiled as he began to play with the ring on his finger. "Deep down, I know that I am still in love with her. And I might always be. Ladybug will always hold a special place in my heart no matter if we are friends, or we somehow become a couple."

They heard a small noise outside, but after a moment nothing happened."

"So, will you keep trying to date her then?"

"No, she made it clear and I need to move on. Besides, there is this girl named Marinette that I like." Master Fu coughed a bit as he drank his tea. "When it comes to Marinette though, she makes it seem like the troubles of my world will melt away. Like I am not alone in this world after all."

Master Fu set his tea down and smiled. He hopped off the couch and extended his hand out to Adrien.

"Come, let's get you home before your father gets worried. And work on your cover story"

Adrien smiled and grabbed his hand, getting off the couch and walked out the building with Master Fu, and Plagg resting in his pocket.

* * *

Gabriel was sitting at his desk, writing on several pieces of paper as he thought for a moment. Nathalie was asleep at his desk, face on it as she drooled. She had helped him most of the day work on new designs, having more free time on his hands now. He looked over at his phone as he heard it ring. He picked up the receiver and cleared his throat.

"This is Gabriel Agreste. To whom am I speaking?"

…

"MY SON'S BEEN MUGGED AND STABBED! NATHALIE WAKE UP WE ARE GOING TO THE HOSPITAL IMMEDIATELY"


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Sorry that I made you guys wait so long for this! I hope it was worth it. I did a lot of thinking for this story and how I want it to proceed. It is actually a lot harder than I thought but I am making the most of it. I probably made some errors about how french schools work before. Gonna try and fix that here**

Marinette had been up for most of the night. She couldn't get the events that had transpired out of her head. The image of the Cat Noir getting impaled on Monarda's weapon would haunt her for her entire life. She placed her hands over her eyes, Tikki not having said a word since she arrived home. Marinette wondered what went on in the Kwami's head. She could only hope that she wasn't feeling bad about the situation.

Marinette looked at her phone, seeing it was about 5 in the morning. She let out a groan, sitting up and rubbing her face. She slowly made her way out of her bed and to the bathroom, looking at her face and the bags under her eyes. She pulled down on them gently, turning on the water and beginning to splash her face.

"I just hope that Cat Noir will be fine in his civilian life. If anything were to happen to him…" Marinette quickly shook her head and smacked her cheeks to get that thought out of her head. "No, I can't think like that. Cat Noir will be fine. He will be fine. He is strong. My strong little kitty..."

She decided to spend the rest of the morning working on some designs for when summer rolled around. No matter what she did though, she could never seem to get any design just right. Checking the time again and it would be around 8:15. For once she wasn't going to be late to class and actually make it on time. Marinette gathered her purse and signaled to a silent Tikki to hop in her bag. With a kiss for her parents and a danish in her mouth, she was on her way to school.

When Marinette got to the gates of her school the other students were acting weird. Many were huddled together whispering amongst themselves. They had distressed looks on their faces as if something horrible had happened. She found Alya, who was frantically talking with Nino near the stairs.

"Alya, what the heck is going on here? Everyone seems like they saw a ghost or something." Marinette asked with a raised eyebrow.

Alya looked up at Marinette and took a deep breath. She put her phone in her pocket and cracked her knuckles.

"Ok so don't freak out about what I am about to tell you ok? But Adrien was mugged last night and was stabbed in-"

"WHHHHHHAAAAATTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!"

Alya winced at her screaming, closing her eyes as she waited for her to be done. She opened one eye and continued to talk. "Yes, we just found out this morning," Alya turned to Nino who

had his hat in his hand as he nodded. "But that's not all that happened last night. I saw this butterfly 'hero' so I followed her around last night. I saw something terrible and-" She turned back to Marinette only to notice that the baker was nowhere to be seen.

Marinette had dashed up the stairs faster than when she ran 100 M for gym class. She arrived at the nurse's office, seeing that many girls had huddled around the door. What surprised her was Chloe, Sabrina, and Alix were in front of the door, blocking off access to every girl.

"Come on let me see him!"

"You should understand how much we care!

"No, I seriously need to get in there. I cut my arm pretty badly on the stairs. I am bleeding like crazy and now I am seeing black spots!"

With the exception of the girl with the gash on her arm, which Chloe made Sabrina do a test to make sure she was actually bleeding, no one was getting in there. When Chloe saw Marinette though, she grew a smile on her face.

"Dupain-Chang. You are allowed here by special request. So come on in." Chloe moved out of the way and presented the door to her like she was a guest of honor.

Several of the girls just moved as Marinette had a look of shock on her face. 'Why am I getting special treatment?' She slowly made her way to the door, getting several jealous looks, death glares, and one wink from a random girl.

Marinette walked inside, blushing the moment she saw Adrien. He was shirtless with several bandages wrapping around his abdomen. He looked at Marinette, his own face turning a deep red, but having a smile on his face.

"Marinette! They let you through! I am glad that they did so-" He winced in pain for a moment, but only because he had a pair of arms wrapped around him tightly. He looked down at Marinette, seeing her face get scrunched up and a few tears appeared in her eyes.

Marinette felt surprisingly safe at this moment. The two most important people in her life were hurt last night... She could easily blame herself. Anybody else who knew her situation could, but for some reason, she couldn't right now. All she could think about was how Adrien was safe and in her arms. In her arms. Adrien. Shirtless. Injured. Shirtless. In. Her. Arms. Shirtless.

Marinette quickly jumped away, her face completely red as she stared down at the floor. She shuffled her feet a bit, her hands behind her back as she swallowed.

"S-sorry...I-I'm glad that you are ok Adrien. As soon as I heard I rushed up here to see you." She spoke softly as she didn't dare look up at him. She couldn't believe what she just did. Hugging her crush like that out of the blue. She mentally smacked herself as she let out a small cough.

"Hey, it is fine Marinette. I am just glad that I got to see you. The nurse is just making sure that everything is alright with my stitches and bandages before I head back to class. Do….do you wanna walk with me after I am done here?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked away.

Inside her mind, the Marinette that worked to control her speech just fell over and died. The mini Marinettes scrambled to get her brain working right before she responded. She thought for a moment, thinking that she needed to bring her confidence out. The big bad buff Marinette just strolled over to the brain controls and began to work.

"Y-yeah I would love to. But first, you gotta answer a question of mine. Why did I get special treatment when nobody else did?" Marinette asked, clasping her hands together and twiddling her thumbs. She had butterflies in her stomach, imagining a million different scenarios of how this could go. But before she could play any of them out in her head, Adrien spoke.

"Well, it is because you are special to me. I mean, you are one of the greatest people that I know. And I know you care for what's best for me." Adrien delivered that line with his trademark smile. It was one that he used for the cameras a lot, but this time was 100% more genuine than ever.

Marinette just took in those words and then a deep breath. It took almost every fiber of her being to not freak out or pass out in front of the boy. But her body did seem to move on its own though. Her confidence was shooting through the roof at the model's words. She leaned up to him and planted a small kiss on his cheek. She quickly pulled away, a blush coating her face as she turned her back towards him.

Adrien just looked at Marinette, able to see her face from the mirror on the wall to her right. She had a huge smile on her face and her palms clamped down on her cheeks. She began to wiggle her legs in excitement, doing her trademarked butt wiggle. She turned around, trying to act as nonchalant as possible.

The nurse turned to Adrien, giving him a small thumbs-up as she put down her clipboard. Adrien grabbed his shirt, slipping it on and extending his arm out to Marinette.

"Shall we go to class m'lady?" He gave a small grin as he looked into her bluebell eyes.

"Why thank you, my good sir. Yes, we shall." She grabbed the bottom of her shirt and gave a small curtsey and locked arms with him.

She looked away for a moment, her face completely red as she noted what they were doing. Adrien walked out of the nurse's office with her, being greeted by many gasps as the duo walked on towards their classroom. Marinette looked out the corner of her eye and could see Chloe looking toward her, a genuine smile on her face. She had no idea what happened to the old Chloe, but this was a major improvement to be sure.

They arrived in the classroom, being greeted by everyone as they waited in front of the door. The only ones not standing were Alya, Nino, and Lila. The power couple must have met with Adrien before anyone else, but why would Lila not be down here? She did look exhausted though, barely keeping her head up as she kept trying to keep herself awake.

Just then Miss Bustier walked in and clapped her hands loudly. Everyone looked at her as she gave a look. Everyone began to scramble to their seats, but for some reason, Nino was sitting in her's.

"Sorry dudette, but if I sit next to Adrien then I will just distract him and he is so hurt. I think someone who is more studious should be sitting next to him in this trying time though." Nino gave a wink as Alya gave a coy smirk.

Marinette blushed as she looked down, seeing Adrien's head turn away quickly and swearing she saw a hint of pink on those cheeks. She slowly made it to her new spot, sitting down and feeling very nervous as she sat next to Adrien.

"Ok, class it is time to get started, but first Alya said that she wanted to share something that she had found out last night. So please pay attention." Miss Bustier noted as she made her way to her desk, leaning against it as Alya walked to the front.

Alya took out her phone and gave a deep breath. She scrolled through it, turning on the projector and casting her phone screen on it. It showed the home page of the Ladyblog and an unposted video.

Marinette felt herself stiffen as she saw the video. Her fingers dug into the desk lightly as she felt her stomach feel queasy. Alya had seen the entire thing. She didn't even notice her.

"I was a witness to something awful last night, something that I nor the rest of Paris is prepared to see." Alya tapped on her phone and posted the video. The notifications of almost every students' phone went off at once. "I am going to play the video, as it is hard to talk about in words."

Alya took a step to the side and began to play the clip.

_"This is Alya Cesarie here and I am on the hunt of what appears to be a new hero!" The video showed Alya on a bicycle, the front camera active as it captured her face. "I was just walking around at night, trying to find a gift for my boyfriend when I saw this figure with wings fly through the air!"_

_Alya swapped the camera, showing the purple winged person soaring through the sky. She wasn't flying too fast as to where Alya couldn't keep up with her. The 'hero' landed on a roof near Cat Noir, approaching him and talking._

_"It seems my hunch was right! The woman is meeting up with the Cat and not punching him. It must be nice to see that for once. Oh, and there is Ladybug!"_

Looking at the scene again caused Marinette's fingers to push down on the desk further. She clenched her teeth as she tried not to get angry, but she was anyway. Those feelings from last night were returning in full stride.

_"Oh man, it looks like there is a new trio out on the prowl now! I wonder if she is an old friend of theirs and they are reuniting for the first time in a long time! Wait, what is she doing?"_

_Alya zoomed in on the woman, watching as she drew the sword from her cane. She thrusts the blade into Cat Noir's abdomen, causing Alya to almost drop the camera out of shock. "HOLY FUCK CRACKERS!"_

There was a collective gasp from everyone in the classroom, with Chloe suddenly standing up and looking on in horror. She could see Adrien's entire body stiffen at the moment. Marinette couldn't hold in her anger. She felt it all bubble up and was about to blow. Then there was a loud cracking sound as the portion of the desk Marinette was holding broke. She had pushed down too hard on it, causing her to almost hit her head on the desk. She immediately sat upright, holding a long piece of wood in her hands as some people turned to look at her.

"Marinette are you ok!?" Miss Bustier yelled out as she looked at her student.

"Y-yeah just fine! I guess this desk was getting worn down and I was a little too heavy for it." She laughed nervously as she sat the piece of wood on the desk.

The video kept playing not having stopped once.

_Alya had set the phone in her shirt breast pocket as she tried her best to help Cat Noir. She dragged him off the car, setting him down next to a street lamp and blocking the view of his wound. She took a few steps back, grabbing her phone and resumed filming the battle. She let out a gasp as she_ _saw Volpina jump from the shadows and emerge to block and attack from Ladybug and the beating that followed._

The entire class turned towards Lila, who had stood up in a fit of surprise and screamed. "That is not me! I wasn't Akumatised last night! I was visited by my cousin who has been here all week! I have the pictures to prove it"

"The evidence is right there Lila! The only other person who could possibly be is you! It shows you detransforming in the video! You were there as Volpina and YOU helped out a supervillain almost kill our favorite two superheroes!" Kim had yelled out as he stood up.

"Well, it couldn't have been me! Unlike everyone else I remember all the horrible things that I did when I was under Hawk Moth's horrible influence. I have a very strong will and unfortunately, I

do remember it all. Unless you are saying there is a way that my memory and these pictures are fake." Lila sobs some as she clasped her hands to her chest.

Just as Kim was about to say something Marinette stood up and looked at Kim.

"She's telling the truth, Kim. Why would Lila lie about this? She always told us what happened whenever she was Akumatised, and in the video, the person didn't get De-Akumatised did they? So it obviously can't be her. That person obviously has Rena Rouge's Miraculous. So that means they can create the illusion of Volpina being there. They are probably hiding right now."

Marinette wanted to throw up. She was defending Lila right now. Of all the things that she could have ever possibly done, and it was to defend Lila. She wanted to just run up there and beat Lila senseless, but she couldn't.

She looked over at Alya, seeing a tear being wiped away off her face. Alya must feel horrible because of what Trixx is going through. Marinette made a mental promise to reunite them, never going to let the two separate ever again. The same with the rest of the Miraculous. If Monarda wanted a war, she was going to get a war.

Miss Bustier clapped her hands and got the attention of everybody in the classroom.

"Alright everyone please settle down. This is no time to be pointing blame on others for actions that happened when they were Akumatised. We have all been Akumatised here and know what it is like. Now I did have an assignment planned out for today, but due to recent events, I am putting that on the back burner. For today, we are going to discuss one simple, yet complex thing. How to help Ladybug and Cat Noir catch this villain."


	12. Chapter 12

During the entire class period, everyone was in small groups working on ways to help Ladybug and Cat Noir with the new villain. Marinette was with Nino, Alya, and Adrien, all of them talking about what plans they could enact.

Marinette couldn't really pay attention to anything that was going on around her. He stared at her paper, tapping her pencil on it as the sounds of her classmates began to drone out. She began to lose focus, starting to stare at nothing _'This day…..why can't this day just end….'_ She felt a hand on her shoulder, breaking her concentration as she shook her head a bit. She looked at the person, seeing Adrien's concerned face. "Hey, are you ok Marinette? You seem out of it." He said in a sweet, but low voice. His eyes showing some worry in them.

Marinette turned to look at Nino and Alya, both of them looking at a map on Alya's laptop. She rubbed her face, giving a fake smile to the model.

"Everything is just fine. No need to worry about little ol' me." She gave a bigger smile this time, showing her teeth as she battered her eyelashes at him.

Adrien just had a stoic face, looking at her and shaking his head slowly. There was no fooling the model apparently. She had been hanging out with him too much. He knew all her tells by now.

"It isn't a big deal Adrien. You don't have to worry." She hugged her sides gently and slowly made herself smaller. She was touched that Adrien cared for her, but the mess going on in her brain was too intense.

"Mrs. Bustier, can Marinette and I head to the library so that we may do further research?" Adrien asked as he had his hand up in the air.

Marinette looked up at him, his golden smile on his face as she swore the light was reflecting off him angelically.

"I don't see a problem with it. I will allow it." Mrs. Bustier said looking up from helping Kim out as he measured some papers.

Adrien looked over at Marinette and extended his hand out to her as he stood. She gently placed her hand into his, that same feeling she had several years ago when she first touched his finger trying to grab his umbrella flowing through her. It always happened whenever she touched him, or when he touched her. This feeling of love was very overwhelming. No matter what boy came into her life, the feeling the would never be as strong as this.

'_Even if it is for some leather-clad cat hero?' _Her thought rang through her head, causing her to mentally slap herself.

The both of them stood, heading to the door. Marinette expected Adrien to let go of her hand but did the opposite. He just held on tighter as they walked. A smile was strewn across her face but was immediately broken in just a few seconds.

"Now I want you two to behave in there. I am putting my trust in you. I know what young couples are like. No kissing in there or it is to the principal for the both of you."

The duo stopped dead in their tracks, causing them both to turn around and look at Mrs. Bustier. Their faces as red as tomatoes as Marinette rapidly shook her head, waving her hand in front of her face.

"What! No no no no no no no. W-we….we aren't…I mean I know what you mean...but I mean…. We are just super close friends...not a couple...dating….…..." Marinette laughed nervously, doing her best to not look at anyone in the classroom.

"Not yet…" A low voice said, making Marinette looking around to find the source. It was definitely male, but who could have said it?

She was suddenly pulled out of the classroom, being rushed by Adrien up the stairs and to the third floor

* * *

Adrien was leaning against the library door, letting out a sigh as he looked down at the ground. Marinette was leaning against a table, her face still completely red as she refused to look at Adrien. He walked over to her, patting her back gently as he offered a smile.

"I am so sorry about that Adrien. I have no idea why Mrs. Bustier said that to us. Believe me, I didn't want to give the idea that you and I are dating." Marinette said as she sat down at a table, sighing as she placed her forehead against the table.

Adrien could hear her mumble some, but not enough to make out any words. He wanted to cheer her up but he wasn't exactly sure how he would do so. The last time he tried to make her get out of a funk this bad she ended up kissing him "accidentally". _'Then again it could lead to another kiss. Heh, wishful thinking.'_

Adrien decided to sit down next to her, crossing his arms and making a faux-angry face.

"So the idea of dating me is that bad to you huh? I didn't think it would be that repulsing of an idea." Adrien spoke with a slight pout, doing his best to stifle a laugh

Marinette immediately shot her head up, her face a deep red as she began to stammer on her words.

"W-what! N-no! Not at all. I mean, in fact, it would be the complete opposite of that." After she said those words both of their faces had a deep hue of red to it. "Uh I mean it wouldn't be a bad idea….like saying completely in theory. Not that I constantly think about the two of us together! It's more like every other day. Wait I mean…...UGH!"

She slammed her head down back on the table, grabbing a book from the shelf behind her and putting the open book over her head.

Adrien just let out a small laugh, covering part of his face with his hand to control the volume of his laugh. Marinette looked up at him from under the book, a slight pout to her lip as he controlled himself.

"You know, it is actually quite fitting if you think about it in the grand scheme of things. I mean, you the up and coming fashion designer who is going to put my father out of business and me the model who will wear all your clothes. It is like we were made for one another." He looked down at her, giving her a sultry look. Internally he was panicking, worrying that he was going to blow it.

She lifted her head up, turning her face away as she brought her hands to her chest, pushing her index fingers together.

"N-now that you mention it..it does seem very coincidental that our paths cross. But it doesn't necessarily mean that we are made for one another. There are other girls out there you know...some who are quite better than me…"

He could hear the confidence fading from her voice. He shivered at the thought of her being hard on herself. Marinette is many things, but hear her lower her own image is not something he was going to stand for, no matter if he loved her or not. She needs to know how amazing she is.

He reached out and grabbed her hands gently, wrapping his fingers around hers and making her look at him. She stared into his eyes as he did to hers, scooting his chair closer as their knees touched. He lifted their hands up and gave her his warmest smile.

"Marinette you are an amazing girl. I honestly can't think of a girl who is as amazing as you are. There are times that I feel like I am nothing but a footnote in your life. Like I don't deserve you. You shine that much." His words were honest and held some fear to them. He did feel like that he could easily mess things up with her, do something stupid to sabotage their friendship. Though her sudden outburst broke him of these thoughts.

"Adrien you are so stupid! Why would I ever want you to be a footnote when you can be the heading! Ever since you came into my life things have been grand. Hell, you got Nino from being asocial to an outspoken extrovert, Chloe is still Chloe but she tries hard to be better. You became my best and closest friend. My parents joke that I spend so much time at your place I should just move there….What I am trying to say is...you are special. Even if you don't feel like it yourself, you are to me. And that's what matters."

Adrien had to fight back tears, smiling at her as one broke free. It had been a long time since he was so happy he cried. And then he saw a look in her eyes, one of admiration, happiness, and love?

Marinette squeezed his hand tighter, looking like she was in a trance. "I just want you to know that I love and care for you, Adrien. I always have and always will."

Adrien nor Marinette realised just how close they got to one another. Their faces were inches apart as both of their eyes closed. He leaned in close, his lips barely brushed against hers when he heard the sound of a click. Adrien opened his eyes and saw a mortified Marinette. He looked behind him, seeing Alya awkwardly waving as she had her phone pointed at the both of them.

"Uh….hi…" The blogger said with a nervous chuckle.

Adrien looked at the young raven haired girl, seeing her face turn 15 different shades of red. He swore that her hair lifted up on its own due to her own embarrassment.

"ALYA CESAIRE I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!" Marinette yelled as she jumped on the table and dashed toward her best friend, screaming obscenities as they ran through the halls.

Adrien just slid back in his chair, rubbing his face as he let out a low sigh. He was so close, so damn close to kissing her and admitting his true feelings. What cruel world did he live in where this stuff happened. At that moment Plagg flew out from under the table, making a disgusted noise.

"Gah. All this romance stuff gives me a headache. I was there only for the tail end of it but I still heard and saw too much." The Kwami shook his head as he landed on the table.

"Yeah, and I was...wait. Why were you just now getting here?"

"Uh…"

**FLASHBACK**

Plagg was sitting in Adrien's bag, looking at a nice piece of Camembert. He licked his lips before taking a large bite. His whiskers tingled some, causing him to turn around and find Tikki floating behind him. He quickly swallowed his food and rubbed his little arms together.

"Uh...hey there Sugar Cube. How are you?"

She didn't respond with words, but flew into him, cradling him into a tight hug. He could hear her sobs as she buried her face into his small neck.

"My Stinky Sock! I am so sorry! I wish I could have seen you sooner but I had to make sure Marinette was ok. I tried to put on a brave face for as long as possible, hiding my own sadness. But I couldn't anymore. I just had to see you and apologize. I wish that you didn't have to get hurt. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you" She let out some sobs as she spoke, holding onto him tighter and tighter, as if not wanting him to go.

Plagg rubbed the top of her head and let out a sigh, kissing the top of her head gently. He did his best to soothe her, which worked slightly as her sobs got less frequent.

"Hey, I wasn't worried in the slightest. I am glad that you are ok. If Adrien didn't need me to keep him transformed I would have Cataclysm that girl in a heartbeat. But you don't have to worry a bit. We aren't going to lose another Bug and Cat an Evil Butterfly again. We are stronger now and wiser. It may be time for them to know they really are. You know how close they have gotten. We risk getting caught. But we will discuss that another time. Let's just rest a moment."

**FLASHBACK END**

"Oh you know, doing God of Destruction stuff. Attending a tournament that holds the fate of our universe. Eating Earth food with my angel servant thing. You know. Typical god stuff." The Kwami said not looking at Adrien at all.

"You are a terrible liar, but it doesn't matter. I don't think Marinette is coming back after what just happened."

* * *

Marinette was banging on the stall door, her nostrils flaring as she could hear the cowering girl in there snicker.

"Alya, I know you are there. If you come out I will make your death quick and painless. Just a thing I would do for my best friend." Marinette's voice had a slightly sinister tone to it. If anyone heard her they might think that she is a psychopath.

After not hearing anything she just took a deep breath and backed away from the door. She waited a minute before watching it open and seeing a curious Alya peek out.

"Am I still gonna live?" She tried to sound upset, but the smile on her face betrayed her.

"For now. I just want to know what it is you were doing!" Marinette stomped her foot on the ground, her ears burning as she remembered the scene she was just in.

"Well, I was on my way to check up on you. You seem very embarrassed about what happened. Then I saw Adrien get a look in his eye and flirt with you hardcore. I knew I just had to get a picture of it. But just before you guys kissed my flash and shutter sound with off." Alya had a nervous smile on her face, looking like she was about to scream.

Marinette was about to say something when it dawned on her. She was about to kiss Adrien, and he was going along with it. Before she could let out a scream Alya covered her mouth, muffling the pitched noise.

She pushed the hand down and looked at her best friend, wide-eyed as her smile took up half her face.

"I almost kissed Adrien and he wanted to kiss me too! This is the best day ever!" She squealed as she hopped in place.

Alya let her get it out of her system before pulling her back to Earth. A serious look in her eye as she stared into Marinette's.

"This is serious girl. Do you know what this means? It means that the naive boy likes you. You don't just have a deep conversation like that and try to kiss the other person. I don't do to that to you."

"Well, Kagami tried once…."

"That's beside the point Marinette and something we will get back to later. I mean this is your chance. You have been waiting like 4-5 years for him to notice you. You worked your cute butt off to get him to notice you. Granted this last year you went into overdrive but still."

"I know that Alya. I'm not blind. I can pick up on hints." Alya's eyebrow raised as she said this. "Ok, maybe I am not the best at picking up these kinds of hints."

"Try telling that to Luka and your first date."

"That was in the past. A different Marinette. One who would settle for petty schemes to get Adrien to not be dating and whatnot." _'Though I won't mention my plan of Kagami and Luka. Somethings are best kept a secret.'_

"And you have the perfect opportunity to get some alone time with him and finally become that official couple that you guys want to be. That party you are throwing tomorrow."

"I just said that because I didn't have an excuse for why I had an envelope with paper addressed to Adrien. I don't have the time to plan a party in this short amount of time!" Marinette exclaimed as she looked at her friend. She just had a playful smirk as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Oh no. What did you do?"

"You'll see."


	13. Chapter 13

Ladybug waited patiently on top of the Louvre. She paced back and forth, the tip of her thumb in her mouth as she lightly bit along it. If the suit wasn't there she would be chewing on her nail. The anticipation was killing her. She knew why it was taking long, but it seemed to be taking too long for her. Ever since she saw that video in class the worry in her mind increased higher than it was before.

One boy had already filled many of her thoughts today. When at school she did her best to avoid Adrien as much as possible, fearing that she wouldn't have the courage to face him outright. Though she would have to see him tomorrow, at her party. But now it was a different boy who occupied her thoughts, one clad in leather and made the worst puns.

"I don't know him outside the suit, so what if he is injured again? Fell down some stairs and is in agony? Or the damage was worse than previously thought and he may never walk again?" She stopped for a moment and gave herself a small slap on her cheek.

"I can't think like that. This is Cat Noir we are talking about. That kitty always pulls through."

Just as she finished that sentence she heard the familiar sound of a pair of boots landing on the ground behind her. She quickly turned around, seeing the blond hero store his staff in his holster.

"Sorry that I am late m'lady. Had to be extra careful not to reopen the stitches. Don't feel like getting yelled at by you if I got here too fast." He spouted with that trademark grin. The happiness in his eyes did its best to hide the slightly twinge of pain behind them.

Ladybug ran to him, about to tackle him into a hug before stopping herself short of touching him. This got a confused look from the Cat as he tilted his head. Ladybug gently wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his cool chest.

"Sorry about that. That would have been the second time today I hugged a friend of mine without thinking of their injury." She spoke softly and felt his arm wrap around her. The other hand resting in her head and giving it a small pat.

"What? A friend of yours hurt their back or something?" Cat Noir chuckled and looked down at her, raising an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Well no not exactly." She broke the hug, taking a step back as both hands rested behind her back, looking down in embarrassment.. "He was mugged last night. Saved an old man from a guy but was stabbed in the process. When I saw him today I just sorta….jumped on him outta worry and relief."

A blush grew across her cheeks, being barely visible underneath her mask. When she looked up she saw the same flush on his cheeks, unable to look at her face.

"Y-you don't say?" Cat said as he slowly made his way to the edge of the roof, his fingers tapping along each other, a nervous tick Ladybug had noticed he had over the years.

"Yeah, made a fool of myself. I don't plan on that happening twice today." She said with a small giggle. When she looked up at him she saw a tension in his body language. His shoulders were stiff and his tail began to move at a quickened pace. But she decided to look past this and get to the main point she wanted to make.

"I am glad that you are ok though. I have something I want to discuss with you. Something important." Her tone became serious as she made her way to his side. Her hands pressed together as her thumbs began to twiddle.

"You know that you can tell me anything. As long as it's not that you are retiring. Because I am not allowing you to do that." He said in a somewhat playful tone, obvious to her that he was trying to ease the tension that she conjured up.

She just gave him a warm smile, gesturing him to follow her as she sat down at the edge of the rooftop. Cat slowly bent down, sitting a respectable distance away from her. She decided to close the gap, pushing her shoulder to him and forcing his arm around her. Her arm wrapped around his waist, as if trying to pull her closer than he could.

"I..I gotta make sure that you are safe by my side. Ain't losing my kitten anytime soon." She spoke softly and closed her eyes.

To anybody looking at them they would assume it was romantic the way they held each other. But to Ladybug, this was the ultimate comfort spot in the best friend she could ask for. Setting aside the small crush she might have, this isn't what she needed with him. And he knew that as well. Having his hand resting on her in a way you would console a crying friend. Intimate, but noninvasive.

Almost half an hour passed in comfortable silence. The pair looked at the horizon together, the silence being broken by Ladybug.

"I saw on the Ladyblog today the footage that Alya girl captured. The one of the fight last night." Her voice was soft as she looked up at him, feeling his whole body stiffen at this. "I couldn't help but get angry all over again at the sight. I ended up breaking my desk at school cause I was gripping it too hard. Embarrassed myself in front of the entire class." She ended with a small giggle.

When hearing this information Cat Noir almost jumped from his spot. If not for Ladybug holding him he would be standing right now.

"That's….pretty crazy actually." He stood up slowly, making his way out of her grasp despite the protest on her face. He walked a few feet away from her as he crossed his arms.

"It's just that watching that video and seeing it all happen again made me so mad. Made me feel like I could have...should have done more to protect you. But I had a lot of thinking to do today, from when my mind wasn't occupied, and I came to a consensus." Ladybug stood up, walking over to her partner and making him turn around.

"I am going to give the rest of the Miraculous out to the other heroes. Monarda wants our Miraculous and she clearly will do anything in her power to get them. She started a war, and we need an army." She grabbed his left hand, squeezing it tight as her right hand rested on his cheek.

"I am gonna need my second in command to help my lead. So you better get some rest and heal as fast as possible. I am handing them out tomorrow. But I can't run the risk of getting them all out." She took a step back, looking at the horizon.

"It would probably be best to hand out the ones that we know for sure. We can't risk having newbies come out the woodworks and potentially get hurt because of inexperience." Cat Noir chimed in as he stood next to her, looking down at his shorter companion.

"You're right. But we will need a system in place. We don't need like 8 heroes coming in and fighting one Akuma. It will still mostly be you and me, but if things get tough we call in a friend. Gonna need a way to communicate with them all, but without revealing identities. Sorry to say that I can't tell you them yet. Other than it not being my place to disclose them, if they feel the need to they can. But that is not an excuse to reveal yourself mister." She pointed a finger at him and gave a stern look.

"I would never! Cross my heart and risk my nine lives!" He held his left hand up and made a cross motion with his right.

Ladybug gave a small smile, flicking his bell gently as she leaned in. "Well it is time I get home. Homework isn't going to do itself unfortunately. And you better be careful getting home too. See you later!"

She jumped off the building, slinging her yoyo toward a building and swung off toward her home.

Adrien had just landed in the solitude of his room, detransforming as he stood up. He slowly walked toward his desk, setting his hands upon the surface and took a deep breath.

"What's plaguing your mind this time? It wouldn't be cheese now would it?" Plagg asked just as he grabbed a piece of camembert.

"Marinette is Ladybug."

Plagg spat the cheese out his mouth and dropped it. He zipped his way to Adrien, floating in front of him while waving his arms frantically.

"What are you talking about? That makes no sense! You have gone completely crazy this time."

"Then how do you explain the things she told me? Things she said happened to her today that happened to Marinette." Adrien turned to the Kwami, a serious look on his face the creature had never seen before.

"Just pure coincidence…. she's lying…...tax right off?"

"Plagg!"

"Alright fine!" Plagg took a deep breath, looking at Adrien in the eyes. " You figured it out. And now I can finally say this. Marinette is Ladybug."

At hearing these words Adrien just sunk down in his desk chair. He raked his fingers through his golden locks and threw his head back. A wide smile plastered his face, a look of happiness Plagg had never seen before.

"What are you gonna do with this information?" The tiny god asked as he sat upon the model's shoulder.

"I am gonna make sure she is the happiest girl in the world."

Adrien's smile was wide on his face, the excitement was pouring out of him and through him. The woman he loved, and the woman he yearned for for years were one and the same. He couldn't have wished for a better fate.

There was a slight knock on the door, breaking Adrien from his thoughts. He called for them to come in, seeing Nathalie enter his room with her tablet in tow.

"Adrien it is time for dinner. Come along now." She spoke in her usual time, ever the professional and serious woman.

Adrien followed after her, his mind wondering about the possibilities of tomorrow and the party. The party. He let out a gasp as he stopped on the stairway.

'I completely forgot about the party! I need to ask father….but will he let me go?'

"Is something the matter Adrien?" Nathalie asked as she turned to the teenager, he head cocked slightly in confusion.

"N-no, nothing at all. I was wondering though if you can't talk to father for me, let him know I would like to speak with him at his earliest convenience." Adrien continued to walk with Nathalie, his voice quivering some at the request. He hated to have to go through Nathalie to talk with his father, he felt like a client trying to schedule a meeting.

"I am afraid that will not be possible Adrien." Her tone was stoic and finite. A tone Adrien was familiar with. It meant no more talking of this topic.

Adrien dropped his head in defeat, making his way to the dining hall. When he entered the room he saw his father, waiting patiently as he was trying to fix his hair with a compact mirror.

"Father? What are you doing here? I almost never see you at dinner time." Adrien's surprise was hard to mask and was made very apparent as he almost shouted those words.

"Is it illegal for me to eat dinner with my own son? Is this that teenage rebellion I heard so much about? I can leave if you truly want to be alone and make your poor father eat all by himself."

Gabriel began to stand up, but slowly, as if...as if he were joking. Adrien noticed the corners of his mouth were up a bit, a smile was on his face!

"N-no! This is perfectly fine!" Adrien shouted as he rushed to his seat. Anytime to be able to see his father was one he cherished. "I expected that you would be busy. I asked Nathalie when I would be able to talk with you and she said that wouldn't be possible."

"I see. Nathalie being coy and dodging your question. Well son, I am letting you know now that schedule has changed drastically. Due to recent events, the secret project I have been working on for years….is discontinued. Never to be worked on again."

"Secret project? What do you mean?"

"There was a special project I was working on these last few years. I devoted every free moment I had to it and it became an obsession to me. I couldn't stop working on it, and I honestly probably wouldn't have stopped if things were different. This project….was something for your mother. I had hoped this project could change things...but it hasn't.

"And before you ask, no I will not tell you what it was. It is best left buried in the past. It was something I could work on only if I had a certain tool. But due to the robbery recently, that item was stolen. It was a one of a kind tool I needed and without it I could not continue. With my project retired, I have elected to use my new found time to spend with my son."

Adrien looked at his father dumbfounded. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. This secret project for his mother? What could it have been? A clothing design? A task force using advanced technology to locate his mother? Tax Evasion? It could honestly be anything.

"But there is another matter of which I would like to discuss. It involves a certain Dupain-Cheng and the way you and her have been acting recently."

Adrien couldn't help but hold his breath at those words. It is true that Marinette was hanging around the mansion more than anyone else, he didn't think that his father had noticed nor cared really.

"W-what could you possibly mean father?" Adrien stuttered as he looked down at his plate, seeing their cook bring out their dinner. A piece of marinated chicken breasts with a side of steamed broccoli and helping of mashed potatoes. Adrien grabbed his fork and began to stuff his mouth with the mini green trees, doing his best to avoid talking.

"I am just making sure that everything is on the up and up. I am not expecting any mini Adrien's to be running around my home anytime soon now am I?" Gabriel asked as he looked up at his son with a cocked eyebrow.

At these words Adrien almost choked on his food. He quickly drank a glass of water, coughing a bit as he shot a look at his father.

"N-no! Nothing like that has happened at all!" Adrien's voice quivered as he spotted Nathalie, covering her mouth as she looked away. Obviously trying to hide her own laugh.

"Good. We don't need you to do anything rash or stupid when you are so young. However, before you depart for your room, young man, we are going to have a discussion about your true feelings for this girl."


End file.
